Atrás Hace 500 años
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: Hao reencarno ¿Qué tal los Shamanes?,¿También reencarnaron?... una historia de las vidas pasadas y del presentes de los Shamanes... Hiro... Kenren... Younin.... los otros yo de Horo, Ren e Yoh, con un pasado que esta muy ligado a su presente...
1. El pasado

_Hola aqui les traigo otra de mis historias... bueno esta salio de uno de los animes que veia y me dije por que no hacer un fic con la historia de hace 500 años de los shamanes _

_Advertencia: bueno no se, en genreal aqui hay de todo, pareja serian HoroxRen, (para que noles gusta el Yaoi no se como lo haran) Yoh y Anna bueno en realidad, su relaciones se basan más que nada en la de sus otros yo, bueno ya que sus otros yo también tendran un romance XD_

_Declaimer: (o como se escriba) Shaman king no es mio, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo ls que yo creo, y basicamente son los mismos pero con otros nombres XD_

_Bueno los dejo con la historia _

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**_El Pasado…_**

---- capitulo 1 ----

Ya había pasado 3 años, tres largos años desde que el torneo de Shamanes había sido suspendido, los Shamanes hasta esa fecha estaba cada uno en su país y lugar de Origen, todos los años se reunían para celebrar las fiestas, la ultima había sido en año nuevo, hace ya 10 meses, mucho tiempo para el gusto de algunos. Anna, Yoh y Fausto por un lado estaban en la pensión quien comúnmente era visitada por Manta, Yoh seguía siendo entrenado por Anna, mientras que Manta era su tarjeta de crédito con patas (XD), Fausto, bueno el ejercía como medico en la pensión Fumbari, pero hace algunos días los habitantes de la pensión recibieron a una no muy grata visita, Hao Asakura había vuelto a aparecer…

Yoh esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus amigos hasta el momento solo Ryuu había llegado, Yoh seguía igual que siempre solo un poco más alto, pero con su mismo estilo de vida e ideología, Ryuu al igual que Fausto no había cambiado mucho, en realidad prácticamente nada, Anna bueno se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta la espalda y su cuerpo había ganado algunas curvas.

- Hola, Hola – se escuchó la voz de alguien, Yoh levanto la vista para encontrase con Chocolove en persona

- Moreno – dijo alegre Yoh

- mira pue' si es Yohyo –

- ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Bien pue', como ve – Chocolove solo había sufrido los efectos de la edad al igual que sus amigos, era un poco más alto y su pelo seguía igual, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando por la entrada de la pensión dos siluetas se divisaron eran Ren y Lyserg

- Ren, Lyserg ¿Cómo están? – preguntó animado Yoh

- Hola Yoh bien ¿y tú? – respondió Lyserg alegre

- Bien – exclamó alegre – ¿y tú Ren? –

- Bien como siempre –

- Vaya pue, si Reni sigue igual – lo molestó Chocolove

- Cállate chango bananero – exclamó el Tao, Ren había crecido un poco, pero seguía siendo el más bajo entre los hombre, claro después de Manta, llevaba su cabello un poco más largo, los rasgo de su cara se habían hecho más finos haciendo que se viera muy, pero muy atractivo, llevaba un pantalón negro estilo chinos con el dibujo de un Dragón muy imponente y un chaqueta negra (de esas que siempre ocupa) con el signo del Ying-Yang en la espalada. Lyserg mientras tanto también había crecido un poco, su cabello lo llevaba igual que siempre, y su entilo de ropa no cambiaba mucho, pero sus expresiones eran más maduras que antes.

- ¿vinieron juntos? – preguntó Yoh

- no, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto – respondió Ren

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Lyserg

- Solo ha llegado Ryuu – exclamó Yoh con una sonrisa

- Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, si son Ren, Chocolove y… ¡Lyserg! – el gritó de Ryuu se escucho hasta la china (sin ofender a Ren claro XD)

- Oye Elvis casi me rompes los tímpanos pue – exclamó Chocolove con las manos en sus oídos

- Sigues igual que siempre ¿no? – dijo Ren, Ryuu no contestó ya que tenía los ojitos en forma de corazón contemplando a Lyserg

- jijiji se nota que se extrañaban – dijo Yoh con una gotita en la nuca

- Hola Yoh, muchachos – se escuchó a sus espadas, eran Pilika y Manta cosa que les extraño a los demás¿Por qué Pilika no estaba con su hermano?

- Hola Pilika, Manta – saludo Yoh

- ¿Y Horo-Horo? – preguntó Lyserg mientras ignoraba a Ryuu

- Se quedo atrás – dijo Pilika simplemente

- ¿cómo es eso? – preguntó Chocolove

- Pilika se enojo y dejo noqueado a Horo-Horo – exclamó Manta con una gotita en la cabeza

- Ese tonto – exclamó Ren

- ¿A quien le llamas tonto chinito? – la voz de la discordia apareció

- lo que oíste – dijo el ojidorado

- te lo merecías – dijo Pilika entrando a la pensión enfadada

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – le preguntó Lyserg

- Que con el carácter que tenia se iba a quedar solterona y es verdad – después de eso mágicamente a Horo-Horo le llegó un zapatazo que lo dejado tirado en el suelo

- tonto- exclamó Ren

- repite eso chinito – exclamó el Ainu poniéndose de Pie y recién ahí pudieron ver los cambias que le habían hechos estos últimos 10 meses al Ainu, el Tao tuvo que ocupar todo su auto control para evitar sonrojarse. Horo-Horo estaba un poco más alto que en comparación con Ren, Yoh, Lyserg y Chocolove era el más alto, aunque fuera por poco, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, algunos mechones caían sobre su frente en donde llevaba una pañoleta blanca amarrada, ocupaba unos pantalones azul marino y una polera blanca con el dibujo de un gran árbol en su espalda y en su cintura llevaba amarrada su chaqueta

- esta bien te lo repito ya que pareces que estas sordo… Tonto – dijo el Tao

- Quien te crees aleta de tiburón –

- jiji que grandes amigos son – dijo emocionado Yoh

- Cállate – le gritaron ambos

- jijiji –

- Vaya, ya se me pasó el enojo – dijo Horo-Horo colocando sus manos tras su nuca

- a mi también – dijo Ren

- Será mejor que entremos – fue la voz de Fausto la que se escucho

- De acuerdo – y todos ingresaron a la pensión

Ahora todos estaba dentro discutiendo sobre lo sucedido hace algunos días, la aparición de Hao, ya que aunque no lo veían no creían que estuviese muerto, como decían ver para creer y ellos no habían visto el cadáver de Hao.

- No entiendo – exclamó Horo-Horo

- Tú nunca entiendes – dijo Ren

- Es claro lo que quiere decir – dijo Lyserg

- jiji yo tampoco entiendo – exclamó Yoh

- hasta yo entiendo pue' – agregó Chocolove

- Lo que Hao nos dijo fue lo siguiente… "Yo reencarne ¿Qué tal ustedes? – citó las palabras Manta quien había estado presente en la aparición

- Reencarnar, el nos dice que también reencarnamos – dijo Anna

- esto es Mega raro – exclamó Ryuu

- y esto ¿En qué nos afecta? – preguntó Horo-Horo confundido

- en general en nada… pero – decía Anna – si es verdad que reencarnamos, quiere decir que nuestro destino esta trazado y va a ser siempre el mismo –

- ¿Qué quieres decir, solo Hao hizo un hechizo para reencarnar – exclamó Lyserg

- No es totalmente cierto…. – dijo Yoh

- ¿eh? –

- básicamente la mayoría de los espíritus reencarnar, aquellos que no tiene asuntos pendientes – explicaba Yoh

- y lo que Hao hizo fue elegir cuando renacer, conservar sus recuerdos para su futura reencarnación al igual que sus poderes y técnicas – terminó de explicar Anna

- ya veo – exclamó Horo-Horo

- lo que dices es que nosotros también vivimos hace 500 años, pero carecemos de recuerdos de esa época – exclamó Ren

- pero ¿por qué el flacucho nos dice esto ahora? – dijo pensativo Chocolove

- No lo sé, pero no fue lo único- dijo Manta

- dijo que el pasado tiene una cuenta pendiente, que lo mejor era recordar y solucionarlo… - decía Anna - y ver nuestro destino ya trazado –

- Así es mi querida cuñada… - esa voz llamó la atención de todos, Hao estaba en el patio con una amplia sonrisa, todos salieron con su posesión de objetos activada

- ¡Hao! – dijo Lyserg enojado

- jeje no he venido a pelear –

- y ¿qué rayos quieres? – dijo Horo-Horo

- nada en especial Hiro – dijo mirando al Ainu quien tenía una expresión de desconcierto

- estas loco Hao – exclamó Ren

- ¿eso crees? Kenren –

- estas chiflado pue' – dijo Choky

- no me acuerdo del nombre de tu otro yo – exclamó travieso

- T-T nadie me respeta pue' – lloraba Chocolove

- Y yo, Y yo – dijo Yoh con ánimos

- aunque no quiera aceptarlo "hermanito" ya me has ganado dos veces seguidas, pero antes eras Younin –

- ¿Younin? Que nombre tan raro – exclamó Yoh

- es extraño que el destino haya querido que fuéramos hermanos en esta época –

- ¿Qué sacas con decirnos esto? – alegó Anna

- entretenerme un poco – y una luz rodeo a los Shamanes – es hora que recuerden como se conocieron… hace 500 años… –

- ¿Qué rayos? – exclamó Horo-Horo cayendo arrodillado al igual que Lyserg

- donde no todos son camaradas –

- Horo… - exclamó Ren

- vean… -

**_----- Hace 500 años _** ------

El paisaje que se podía apreciar era el de un lugar muy árido, la vegetación era escasa básicamente consistía de cactus o ramas secas, quizás y era lo más probable que ese paisaje pertenecía a Norte América.

Por este árido lugar un grupo de 5 jóvenes trataba de atravesarlo…

(N/A: si tiene duda colocare entre ( ) de quien se trata hace 500 años)

- Dios, que calor hace – dijo un muchacho parecido a Yoh, pero llevaba su cabellos amarrado a una cola, llevaba una polera blanca con unos pantalones cafés, debía tener unos 16 años (Yoh)

- No te quejes Younin – le dijo un joven de ojos dorados, su cabello era morado y le llegaba hasta los hombros, ocupaba un pantalón café largo, una polera roja con una chaqueta café encima, de la misma edad de Younin (Ren)

- pero Kenren, hace calor – le alegó el joven

- tranquilo amigos – dijo un joven de tez morena y cabellos negro, que ocupaba una toga amarilla y sobre esta una chaqueta café, de unos 15 o 16 años (Chocolove)

- No molestes Shien – exclamó enojado Kenren

- tranquilízate hombre – dijo un hombre de cabello negro (N/A: cuando Ryuu se ponía triste o se le mojaba el pelo así lo traía) ocupaba unas extrañas vestimentas de color negro ( ya deben saber quien es… Ryuu)

- Cállate Zenon – dijo molesto Kenren

- relájate hombre ¿verdad Nish? –le dijo Younin a un hombre rubio de cabellos largo, con unas marcas negras bajo sus ojos, llevaba solo un pantalón azul y en sima una chaqueta blanca (Fausto)

- es verdad – dijo el hombre llamado Nish

- Idiotas – exclamó Kenren, en eso una fuerte brisa levantó una cortina de polvo causando que el grupo tuviera que cerrar lo ojos, cuando por fin pudieron abrirlos, un gran número de Shamanes estaban frente a ellos.

- Vaya, son los hombres de Hao – exclamó Younin mirando al gran número de Shamanes que tenían al frente

- ese idiota no nos deja en paz – exclamó Zenon

- Nosotros venimos por nuestra cuenta, para ahorrarle problemas al señor Hao – dijo uno de los hombres

Los 5 Shamanes alistaron sus posesiones, al igual que los demás, debían ser como unos 25 personas más o menos, cuando estuvieron a apunto de atacar una voz detuvo lo que sería un futuro combate

- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – y en medio del campo de batalla aparecieron 2 jóvenes de la misma edad de Kenren y Younin

- Son unos idiotas, el señor Hao se va a enfadar por su osadía – dijo el joven peliverde, sus ojos eran del mismo color, vestía un pantalón café con una polera blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta azul (Lyserg)

- tranquilízate Konzen – le dijo el muchacho que estaba a su lado, su cabello era azul cielo con raíces negras, algunos mechones caían en su frente y su cabellos era un poco rebelde en la parte de arriba, aparte de que lo tenía largo hasta la espalda baja, el cual llevaba amarrado, vestía una pantalón azul largo con bordes blancos y una polera negra, sus ojos eran azules casi negros y en su frente llevaba una diadema (Horo-Horo)

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? – alegó el peliverde

- ¿Quién diablos son ustedes? – alegó Kenren, a lo que el peliceles solo le sonrió, cosa que le llamó la atención al ojidorado

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Hiro y aquí mi amigo se llama Konzen, somos la mano derecha del seños Hao –

- son nuestros enemigos – exclamó Nish

- por ahora no, ya que no hemos recibido ninguna orden del Señor Hao – contestó Hiro

- no me hagas reír, son unos cobarde – dijo Kenren, quien hizo que su espíritu posesionara su espada

- tranquilo, tranquilo – comenzó a decir Hiro

- es imposible que nos ganen con ese nivel – se mofó Konzen

- eres un…. - Dijo Kenren enojado

- Cállate Konzen, no venimos a buscar pela – le alegó Hiro

- está bien – y el muchacho peliverde se acercó al otro grupo de Shamanes para luego desaparecer

- ¿estas huyendo? – se burló Kenren mientras miraba a Hiro

- para tener una cara tan bonita, te enojas con mucha facilidad – dicho esto Hiro desapareció, dejando a un ojidorado confundido y un poco sonrojado

En otra parte en una zona donde se haya un gran bosque, había un gran número de personas que se encontraban reunidas frente al espíritu del Fuego quien tenía en su mano a Hao (N/A: cuando tenía la apariencia de Silver)

- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo Hao

- No señor – dijeron a coro casi todos los presentes

- agradézcanle a Hiro que les perdono la vida por su osadía –

- Si – dijeron a regañadientes

- ¿Y Hiro? – preguntó Hao mientras miraba al grupo

- no lo se señor – le dijo Konzen que se encontraba a su lado

- ya se volvió a desaparecer – dijo con una sonrisa

No muy lejos de ahí, a la orilla de un río se encontraba Hiro mirando su reflejo en el agua, la cual iba clara al parecer de las montañas

- que aburrido – dijo en un susurro

- Hiro – oyó una voz

- ¿Qué sucede Li? – y tras Hiro un majestuoso Lobo apareció

- Hiro estas muy pensativo –

- jeje, nada, no ocurre nada – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Aún lamentas haber sido sellado en aquel lugar? –

- solo viejos recuerdos – dijo con una sonrisa

- Hiro –

- lo sé, lo sé, pero el señor Hao me libero al igual que a ti, hay que obedecer –

- ¿aunque no te guste? –

- Así es, además no puedo hacer nada mientras tenga esto – y apuntó su diadema

- lo sé o tus cadenas aparecerían –

- si – y se quitó la diadema y en sus muñecas, tobillos y en su cuello aparecieron unos grilletes con unas cadenas cortadas

- Hiro aun no estas liberado totalmente –

- si, hasta que el señor Hao no sea Shaman King, no seré totalmente libre –

- Hiro – susurró el Lobo, luego Hiro miró sus muñecas

- Son pesadas… Me hacen daño…. Están frías… Esas cosas no son un problema… - y miro el cielo – pero me estorban… - dijo con un puchero

- Hiro –

- aún recuerdas el lugar de donde éramos antes de ser sellados –

- Si –

- No lo entiendo, pero a lo mejor no era correcto que estuviésemos allí – y miró nuevamente el río – había un cielo azul y mucho verde, el agua estaba fría y la brisa templada. La gente también era muy amable, aquí por alguna razón todos parecen muy aburridos… pero aquel chico de ojos dorados que conocimos hoy, parece el sol y se está muy a gusto cerca de él, desearía poder… - decía con una sonrisa

-Con que aquí estas Hiro –

- Señor Hao – y el muchacho se puso de pie

- ¿Otra vez recordando? –

- Si –

- déjate de atormentar con el pasado, yo creare un mundo donde no sufrirás más – y tomó la diadena que estaba en el suelo, para luego colocársela al ojinegro

- Lo sé señor Hao –

- vamos –

- Si –

- Hiro – susurró el lobo para luego seguir a su Shaman

En otro lugar el grupo de 5 descansaba en un Oasis que Younin había encontrado, algunos como Shien y Zenon jugaban en el agua, Nish y Younin descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Kenren le alegaba a Zenon y Shien que dejaran de enturbiar el agua

- Es la primera vez que veo a esos chicos – dijo Younin

- es verdad – lo apoyó Nish

- pero no parecían malas personas, en especial el chico de ojos negros – comentó Younin

- ¿en qué te basas?- le preguntó Kenren

- no lo sé, pero la expresión de sus ojos me lo dice –

- no seas tonto, si es amigo de Hao es nuestro enemigo – dijo Kenren

- pero… - iba a decir Younin

- acaso no recuerdas como terminaron los guerreros Seminoa (N/A: no se, si se escribe así) – le dijo Kenren

- Si, lo sé, pero aún así el no es malo – dijo Younin

- ese es tu problema – y Kenren bebió un poco de agua – es solo un idiota – dijo mientras recordaba lo que Hiro le había dicho

En otro lugar, para ser más exactos en la aldea Apache, una mujer de cabello rubio hasta la espalda baja y ojos negros, que al parecer tenía la misma edad de Younin, los miraba por una fuente (si se le puede llamar así) para ser específicos al grupo de Younin (al parecer tenia el mismo cargo que tenía la señora Goldva en la actualidad)

- Señorita Aika – se oyó

- dime Shisune – la mucha tenia una mirada fría (Anna)

- quería hacerle una pregunta¿Por qué no ha intentado sellar a Hiro, así la fuerza de Hao sería menor – una chica de cabello azul, corto hasta los hombros con vestimentas Apaches se le acercó

- Por que Hiro no tiene la culpa de haber sido sellado, sería lo mismo si tuviera que sellar a Younin o Kenren, ellos tres son de la misma naturaleza, pero sólo Hiro fue castigado – y la joven se puso de pie – no lo hallo justo –

- pero… -

- me estas contradiciendo –

- no, claro que no – dijo Asustada

- Bien, llama a keiko –

- Sí, señorita Aika –

- bien –

- con su permiso –

----- **_ En el tiempo presente _** -----

Todos los Shamanes incluyendo a Anna, se encontraban inconscientes en el patio, Hao había desaparecido. Manta, Pilika, y Tamao eran los únicos que no estuvieron bajo los efectos de aquella luz, ahora trataban de entrar a los Shamanes, su primer intento fue con Ryuu, no lo pudieron mover ni un milímetro, y supusieron que con los demás seria lo mismo, así que los vigilaron desde el corredor de la pensión que deba al patio, el primero en despertar fue Lyserg

- Lyserg- exclamó Manta

- ¿Manta? – dijo dudoso, pronto despertó Horo-Horo

- me duele la cabeza – exclamó sentándose

- Horo-Horo ¿Qué ocurrió? – le preguntó Pilika

- bueno es algo extraño de explicar – dijo dudoso

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Manta

- un sueño, donde yo era un tipo llamado Hiro –

- y yo era uno llamado Konzen – dijo Lyserg

- en parte del sueño, nos encontrábamos con Yoh y los demás, pero tenían otra apariencia y otros nombres, luego yo me reunía con el Hao de hace 500 años – dijo pensativo

- lo que vieron fue el pasado de sus otros yo, de ahora en adelante verán de ahí hasta cuando el torneo de termino – se oyó una voz

- Hao – exclamó Lyserg

- pero solo podrán ver lo que este relacionado con su otro yo, en general observaran desde la perspectiva de el, no se como explicarle, si se alejan del grupo de Yoh no lo verán… Mmm… no soy bueno explicando – dijo burlón

- en otras palabras solo ven lo que su otro yo ve, hace, en el lugar que este y con quien este – dijo Manta

- correcto, ahora cada cierto tiempo tendrán estos sueños, nos vemos – y Hao despareció

- esto es muy extraño – dijo Horo-Horo, pronto el resto de los Shamanes despertó extrañados por los sueños que habían tenido.

Ya era de noche y los sueños de algunos coincidan en ciertos aspectos, además que su apariencia era muy parecida a la de sus antepasados, si se les puede llamar así, Lyserg era el que más enfadado estaba por todo, ya que el antes era ayudante de Hao

- Entonces Horo-Horo es Hiro – dijo Yoh

- si – respondió el Ainu

- Ren es Kenren, Chocolove es Shion, Ryuu es Zenon – dijo Manta

- si – dijeron los tres

- Yoh es Younin, Lyserg es Konzen y Fausto es Nish – dijo Manta

- si – dijeron los tres

- y yo era una muchacha llamada Aika – dijo Anna

- ya me dolió la cabeza – dijo Horo-Horo

- tonto – dijo Ren

- que más quieres si… - y Horo-Horo se colocó una mano en la cabeza

- ¿Horo? – dijo preocupada Pilika

- estoy bien – dijo sonriendo – solo un mareo… -

- oye no te ves bien Ho… - Yoh también sintió que todo le daba vueltas, luego Ren se colocó una mano en la cabeza, pronto Horo-Horo y Ren cayeron inconscientes

- ¡Horo-Horo¡Ren! – exclamaron todos

- esto es raro – dijo Yoh

- será mejor que los llevemos a su habitación – dijo Fausto

-será lo mejor – exclamó Anna

La noche había llegado, Ren y Horo-Horo habían sido dejados en sus habitaciones correspondientes, el resto aún seguían de pie discutiendo lo ocurrido, pero algo extraño sucedió en la habitación del Ainu, éste dormía cómodamente en su futon, pero luego la ventana de su cuarto comenzó a abrirse y por ella entró un lobo majestuoso de color plateado con blanco y de ojos azules

- Hiro – dijo éste con tristeza – Hiro ¿por qué despertaste? –

- tenía que hacerlo – respondió dormido Horo-Horo

- ¿Por qué? –

- tengo que liberarte Li –

- Hiro, no, yo fui feliz cuando tu fuiste liberado, desde que el te libero –

- lo sé y descansé en paz, pero me di cuenta que sólo pensé en mi y no te ayudé –

- Hiro, olvídalo, vuelve a descansar, vive tu vida nueva como Horo-Horo –

- lo haré cuando te logre liberar –

- Hiro – y el lobo desapareció, pronto en la ventana un muchacho miraba la luna, parecía ser Hiro, era Hiro, pero su mirada era triste

- Li, perdóname, me cegué por su cariño, estaba tan feliz en sus brazos que me olvide de ti, Li, pero como dicen el amor te ciega, no es así Kenren – y miró la puerta para luego desparecer

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ren el espíritu de Kenren miraba por la ventana, un poco melancólico, mientras que de vez en cuando miraba a Ren mientras dormía en su futon, en realidad eran muy parecidos, por algo era la reencarnación de Kenren

- dime Ren ¿me ayudaras? –

- ¿por qué debería hacerlo? – le contestó mientras dormía

- por que o sino perderás lo que más quieres

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- perderás a la reencarnación de Hiro –

- y a mí que –

- ¿Estas seguro? –

- … -

- Tú eres yo después de 500 años y él es Hiro después de 500 años, ambos nos complementamos, a veces yo soy la oscuridad y el la Luz, a veces yo soy la Luz y el la oscuridad… -

- en esta ocasión yo soy la Oscuridad y el la Luz – dijo Ren

- ayúdame… - y desapareció

El resto de la noche transcurrió y cada espíritu de la casa desapareció a excepción de los espíritus acompañantes de los Shamanes quienes dormían, ya en el cuarto de Yoh la esencia de Younin hizo aparición, pero a excepción del caso de Ren y Horo-Horo él estaba despierto.

- Hola – lo saludo Yoh

- Hola –

- eres Younin ¿cierto? -

- Si –

- Mucho gusto yo soy Yoh Asakura –

- lo sé, ya que tú eres yo –

- jiji es verdad –

- ayúdame ¿si? –

- claro eres yo ¿no? –

- Sí –

- pero dime, no debería verte, ya que tú alma y espíritu es la mía –

- lo sé, es un hechizo de Hao –

- lo que hace es malo –

- no –

- ¿Por qué? –

- por que está ayudándonos, en especial a Li, a Hiro, a Kenren y a Mí –

- ya veo –

- lo único que deben hacer es observar lo que sucedió hace 500 años –

- está bien –

- gracias – y Younin desapareció

- ¿Por qué Hao los está ayudando? – y miró por la ventana, para luego volver a dormir

_**Continuara….**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado una idea que se me vino a la cabeza cuando veia una serie **_

_**Bueno es raro que saque otro proyecto siendo que ya quengo tre y uno suspendido, pero ustedes saben, la gente esta loca XD**_

_**Bueno los espero en el otro cap y si quieren dejar alguna opinion, consejo, corrección o reclamo me dicen y por favor dejen Reviews**_


	2. Extraños Recuerdos

_**Importante**_: Los nombres estaran por este u quizas el otro cap entre parentencis así: Younin (Yoh) para que puedan acostumbrarce a los nombres XD

**Personajes de la era antigua y la actual:**

**Younin ** Yoh  
**Hiro ** Horo-Horo  
**Kenren ** Ren  
**Konzen** Konzen  
**Nish ** Fausto  
**Shion** Chocolove  
**Zenon ** Ryuu

Bueno espero que les ayude y disfruten el Fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Extraños Recuerdos**_

------ Capitulo 2 ------

Todos en la pensión ya habían despertado, ahora estaban desayunando algunos estaban muy pensativos, mientras que otros no querían ni cruzar miradas. Tal era el caso de Horo-Horo, quien no creía lo que Hiro le había dicho a Kenren, sabía que era cierto, pero fue capaz de decírselos apenas lo conoció.  
Mientras que Ren no deja de pensar en aquellas palabras ya que era como si el Ainu se las hubiera dicho…

- ¿Qué haremos con este problema pue? – preguntó Chocolove

- ver que sucede – dijo con simplicidad Yoh - quiero saber si hace 500 años estaba comprometido con Annita – dijo con voz risueña

- la suerte sería que no lo estuvieras – dijo en un susurro el Ainu

- ¡Qué dijiste? – alegó Anna

- Na… Nada Anna – se defendió Horo-Horo

- más te vale –

- si –

- me pregunto si las visiones serán de repente o algo así – dijo pensativo Manta

- Puede ser – exclamó Yoh

- Yoh tómatelo con más seriedad – le alegó Lyserg

- jijiji, es verdad¿algunos de ustedes conoce a un Li? –

- ¿eh? Yo no – exclamó Lyserg

- ¿y Tu Ren? – preguntó Yoh

- no –

- yo si – soltó el ojinegro

- ¿en serio? –

- si, era el espíritu acompañante de Hiro – respondió el peliazul, para luego engullirse un pan

- Me llama la atención ese sujeto – dijo Anna

- ¿Eh? – exclamó Horo-Horo mientras comía un poco de arroz

- ¿Por qué lo dices Banana? – le preguntó Chocolove, pero pronto sintió el golpe de Anna quien lo dejado enterrado en el piso

- Una chica llamada Shisune dijo que por que no volvía a sellar a Hiro… - dijo Anna mientras tomaba un poco de té – y yo le dije que no sería justo, por que o sino debería sellar a Kenren y a Younin –

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó extrañado Ryuu

- ahora que lo dicen – exclamó Horo-Horo mientras veía sus muñecas – el tenía unos grilletes, aparecieron cuando se quitó la diadema, y que el estaba con Hao para ser liberado por completo… - y por la ventana miró hacía el patio – ya que él y Li fueron sellados y el los libero –

- Vaya pue, que complicado está todo esto – exclamó Chocolove

- ¿eso crees? – preguntó Yoh sonriendo

- Idiota – exclamó Ren

- Oye Ren ¿me acompañas? – fue la voz del Ainu la que le hablo

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó el ojidorado así como quien no quiere la cosa

- A buscar unas cosas al supermercado –

- ¿Aún no haces mi encargo? – lo retó Anna

- ya voy, ya voy – y Horo-Horo se puso de pie con animo – vamos Ren – y sacó al peliviolacio tirándolo de la muñeca

-aún no digo que si – alegó Ren

- El que calla otorga – dijo Horo-Horo y sin más salieron de la pensión

Mientras tanto el resto de los pensionistas comenzaron a hacer los encargos de Anna, Ryuu y Tamao estaban en la cocina, Lyserg y Chocolove limpiaban la casa, Fausto arreglaba el techo e Yoh realizaba su entrenamiento y Anna… bueno ella veía la televisión

- Orale pue, estoy cansado – exclamó Chocolove con su traje de cenicienta

- y no llevamos ni la mitad – exclamó Lyserg mientras fregaba el piso

- Hori y Reni tiene suerte, sólo fueron a comprar pue – exclamó Chiky

- te equivocas Moreno – el dijo Yoh del patio

- ¿eh? -

- esa… es la peor parte –

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo y Ren caminaban en un incomodo silencio, estaba pasando por un parque para poder llegar a un supermercado, en cierto modo el Ainu se sentía un poco incomodo por el silencio, pero no sabía como romperlo, aún seguía avergonzado por lo que Hiro le había dicho a Kenren, era tonto, total no fue él quien lo dijo, pero era como si le leyeran la mente y no lo entendía, Ren era solo su amigo, nada más, pero últimamente había comenzado a sentir cierto cosquilleo en su estomago cada vez que lo veía, y cuando recibía una de sus cartas allá en Hokkaido sentía que se le salía el corazón de los nervios por saber que era lo que le decía, si era estupido, pero era lo que le pasaba y no lo entendía, y ahora esto, todo causaba que se confundiera más, ya no sabía lo que sentía por su compañero de equipo.

En cambio Ren, tenía ciertas confusiones en su cabeza, primero, se sentía realmente nervioso junto al ojinegro, segundo, no podía dejar de pensar sobre la frase que Hiro le había dicho a Kenren, en realidad, Hiro y Horo-Horo eran muy parecidos tanto física como Psicológicamente, ya que tenían casi la misma expresión en sus rostros, aunque estaba más que claro que Hiro era mucho más atrevido que Horo-Horo, de eso no había ninguna duda…

- Ren… - la voz del Ainu lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué? – dejo cortante

- ¿Te sucede algo? –

- no ¿Por qué? –

- por que el supermercado esta por allá no en… - y Ren se fijó en donde estaba, habían entrado sin querer en un callejón sin salida

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –

- pensé que habías tomado un atajo – alegó Horo-Horo

- eres tonto o te haces – alegó Ren

- que dijiste

- lo que oíste –

- eres un… -

- un que… un que –

- Hiro tiene razón, tú y Kenren tienen una cara bonita, pero se enojan con mucha facilidad – ups, se le salió, ahora ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Oh, cállate idiota – no era grave que le digieran eso, pero era un hombre quien se lo decía y ese mismo hombre era quien le hacía sentir cosas extrañas

- ya vamonos – y salieron del callejón, bueno después de un prolongado silencio, ambos comenzaron a hablar con normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pronto llegaron al supermercado, los dos contemplaron la entrada para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio ya que Anna se fija mucho en los precios, debían comprar algunas cosas en este supermercado para luego ir a 3 más, sin duda ir de compras era muy agotador

Ya en el último supermercado, Ren y Horo-Horo discutían por no encontrar una de las cosas del listado de Anna, que incluso dudaban de su existencia, bueno el nombre, ni en pelea de perros lo habían escuchado, y el dilema era que a lo mejor ese objeto pudo haber estado en uno de los otros supermercado, eso decía Ren, pero el Ainu le decía que no, que Anna le dejó claro que era en ese, incluso lo anotó aun lado del producto

- maldición estamos perdiendo tiempo – alegó Ren enojado

- como si lo hiciera a propósito –

- eso parece –

- que no hombre –

- ya vámonos –

- pero… -

- prefiero tener un castigo a estar aquí más tiempo –

- esta bien, pero el que será castigado ser yo –

- ¿Eh? –

- fue a mí a quien mandaron a compara – y Horo-Horo empujó el carrito

- pero… -

- no hay problema yo también estoy arto, pero… -

- ¿pero? –

- ¿me compras un chocolate? – dijo sonriendo

- está bien –

- Wiiii – gritó victorioso el Ainu, pero todos los quedaron mirando

- cállate Hoto no hagas escándalo –

- esta bien – después de eso ambos se dirigieron a la pensión, el ojinegro llevaba dos bolsas grandes color café en sus brazos y a la vez dos bolsas de plástico en cada mano un poco más pequeñas, mientras que Ren llevaba 3 bolsas en cada mano, caminaron un buen trayecto hasta que por fin lograron llegar a la pensión vivos, bueno eso decía Horo-Horo, pero éste era muy exagerado

- llegamos – exclamó victorioso el pelicesleste

- no seas alharaco – y ambos entraron

- ya llegamos – dejaron todas las cosas en la cocina, pero el Ainu se aseguró de guardar su chocolate, cortesía de Ren

- se tardaron – dijo Anna

- Anna jeje – dijo asustado el Ainu

- ¿Trajiste todo? –

- hubo lago que no encontramos – dijo Ren

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- esa cosa llamada Esencia de no se cuanto –

- ah, eso… –

- ¿No te molesta? -

- no, ya que dejaron de venderla hace un año -

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron ambos

- y ¿Por qué me lo pediste? – dijo el ojinegro

- por si la encontrabas –

- te voy a… - pero Ren lo sacó de ahí a jalones para evitar una tragedia

- Ren –

- ¿Quieres que te mate? –

- a bueno, no… -

Ya en la hora de la cena todos estaban muy animados comiendo, en especial Horo-Horo, quien aún seguía enfadado, así que en una forma de desquitarse, estaba comiendo lo más que pudiera, Ren lo miraba como si de un niño caprichoso se tratase, pero esas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas ni para Anna, ni para Pilika, quien se moría de celos de ¿Su hermano, irónico, pero cierto….

- Horo-Horo ya déjale comida a alguien – alegó Anna

- tengo hambre – alegó

- ya me di cuenta –

- jijiji – rió Yoh

- Ren ¿Por qué no comes? – le preguntó Lyserg

- No tengo hambre – fue su repuesta, el Ainu lo quedó mirando

- con razón estas tan flacucho pue – bromeo Chocolove

- tu cálla… - el ojidorado fue interrumpido, ya que alguien le metió una cucharada de arroz en la boca, la tragó a duras penas y vio al responsable, era Horo-Horo quien lo miraba divertido – pero que ra… - otra cucharada que no se esperaba

- come – exclamó victorioso el ojinegro

- bien hecho Horo-Horo – lo felicitó Anna

- jiji –

- Reni abra la boquita, la boquita – lo molestó Chocolove, pero Ren se encargó de dejarlo durmiendo, luego miró al Ainu de forma fría, este solo el sonreía, por lo que Ren tuvo que reprimir un sonrojo

- ¿otra? – preguntó juguetón

- se comer solo – y le quito el tazón de arroz para luego comenzar a comer, Horo-Horo estaba feliz por haber cumplido su objetivo, pero todo se desvaneció cuando sintieron el sonar de un cascabel, pronto uno a uno los integrantes de la pensión comenzaron a caer dormidos a excepción de Manta, Pilika, Tamao y Anna quien al parecer esta vez no fue afectada

El primero en caer fue Ren, el ojinegro alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo, Yoh cayó aún lado de Fausto, Ryuu sobre su plato de comida, Chocolove cerca de Lyserg y Horo-Horo fue el último en dormirse, cayendo dormido mientras se llevaba al ojidorado con él. Al notar esto Pilika iba a sepáralos, pero Anna se lo prohibió diciendo que tal vez era peligroso moverlos, la Itako sabía muy bien lo que ellos sentían por el otro, aunque ni ellos mismo se dieran cuenta de ese sentimiento, por otra parte Pilika sentía aunque no quisiera que su peor enemigo en la conquista del corazón de Ren era su propio hermano, el Ainu nunca había mostrado interés por su amigo, pero su intuición se lo decía…

_**----- Hace 500 años -----**_

- estoy aburrido – se quejó Hiro (Horo) viendo como la mayoría dormía

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se le acercó Konzen (Lyserg)

- estoy aburrido Konzen – dijo en un puchero

- tú no cambias –

- Pero T-T –

- ya cálmate, que el señor Hao esta durmiendo –

- tu quieres mucho al señor Hao ¿no? –

- Si – dijo con un sonrojo

- Vaya, ya es tarde – dijo mirando las estrellas

- si –

El día siguiente llegó y Hiro (Horo) corría con una enorme sonrisa para salir del bosque, de pronto a lo lejos se escucho un grito

- ¡Hiro! –

- jajaja – rió

- Hiro no debiste hacerlo – le dijo Li, quien corría a su lado

- pero estaba aburrido – y contempló un pincel con tinta que llevaba en su mano – fue muy gracioso, hasta Konzen toco –

- el señor Hao te va a regañar –

- ya se le pasará – por fin lograron salir del bosque quedando a un paisaje árido – Vaya que alentador – y comenzaron a caminar por un largo rato

- Hiro –

- si, ya me di cuenta – dijo sin inmutarse, para luego detener su marcha – ya salgan –

- Vaya Hiro tan perspicaz como siempre – un hombre rubio de traje blanco apareció y tras el 5 personas más, todos con traje blanco

- ¿Qué desean los Hombres X de mi? –

- tú bien sabes –

- ¿Si, vaya creo que soy adivino – dijo burlón

- no te hagas el idiota –

- no te preocupes, ese papel es tuyo –

- maldito engreído –

- gracias – dijo con una sonrisa

- Hiro disfruta tu última sonrisa – pronto los 5 hombres realizaron su posesión de objetos

- no creen que 5 contra uno es injusto –

- No para ti – y se lanzaron al ataque

- Li posesiona esta lanza – y en las manos de Hiro una gran lanza apreció de color rojo sangre…

En otro lugar Younin (Yoh) y el resto descasaban a los pies de un gran precipicio, junto aun río que se veía profundo y a la vez cristalino, Nish (Fausto) veía hacía arriba, hacía la sima del precipicio, mientras que Zenon (Ryuu) y Shien (Chocolove) preparaban un poco de comida aun lado del fuego, Kenren (Ren) descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y Younin (Yoh) estaba arrodillado frente al río, cuando en eso sintieron unas presencias espirituales

- ¿Qué raro? – exclamó Younin (Yoh) mirando la cima del acantilado, desde su último encuentro con Hiro y Konzen ya había pasado algo más que una semana

- Younin¿lo sientes? – le preguntó Nish (Fausto)

- Si – al parecer Nish (Fausto) también se había dado cuenta, pronto en la cima se vieron destellos de poder espiritual, para luego ver como algo caía entre un monto de rocas al río, Younin sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró al río para sacar a la persona que había caído, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Hiro, tenía varios cortes, pero la herida más grave era la que tenía en un costado

- Younin – todos se reunieron a su alrededor

- cof, cof, cof, malditos Hombre X – dijo Hiro (Horo) mientras trataba de arrodillarse

- Hiro – y Li apareció a su lado

- pero si es uno de los hombres de Hao – dijo Zenon (Ryuu), al oír eso Hiro (Horo) levantó la vista encontrándose con el grupo de Younin

- Hola, hace tiempo que nos vemos – exclamó con una sonrisa, pronto se puso de pie, pero sintió un horrible dolor en su costado, ahí tenía un corte profundo por donde emanaba mucha sangre

- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Younin (Yoh) a su lado

- Si, bueno si nos le molesta tengo que irme – pero apenas dio un paso cayó de rodillas

- Hiro – dijo alarmado Li

- maldición – exclamó enojado

- eres un inútil – le dijo Kenren (Ren), Hiro (Horo) levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos dorados

- vaya, pero si es el gruñón –

- que dijiste –

- lo que oíste –

- eres… - pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de dolor de Hiro (Horo), Younin (Yoh) con la ayuda de Zenon (Ryuu) lo apoyaron en un árbol, luego Nish (Fausto) curó y vendó sus heridas

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – le preguntó Younin (Yoh)

- nada importante, solo un pequeño enfrentamiento con un grupo de amigos – dijo burlón

- lo atacaron los Hombres X – dijo Li

- Li – lo regañó Hiro (Horo)

- ¿Los Hombres X? – Dijo Shien (Chocolove) – ellos son un grupo de locos que busca a seres de la naturaleza para sellarlos o destruirlos, y son unos de los peores enemigos de Hao –

- Si – dijo con simpleza mientras desviaba la mirada

- ¿Por qué estas solo? – le preguntó Zenon (Ryuu)

- es que le hice una broma a mi grupo y tuve que salir de ahí – dijo alegre

- idiota – susurró Kenren (Ren)

- ¿Por qué me ayudan? – preguntó Hiro (Horo)

- por que no pareces una mala persona – fue la simple respuesta de Younin (Yoh)

- muchas gracias –

- jiji de nada – respondió alegre Younin (Yoh)

Pasaron 2 horas y Younin no había dejado a Hiro marchar, mientras que por otra parte Karen (Ren) lo observaba disimuladamente, no se explicaba por que se sentía nervioso junto a él, mientras que Hiro (Horo) estaba en el mismo caso de Kenren ya había pasado un poco más de una semana y en todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en él.

- Kenren ¿Puedes llevarle esto? – le dijo Younin (Yoh) mientras le mostraba un plato con comida

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – alegó Kenren (Ren)

- no seas malo – y le entregó el plato, sin más opción Kenren se encaminó a donde Hiro (Horo) se encontraba

- ten –

- ¿Eh? – Hiro estaba un poco somnoliento, así que la llegada de Kenren lo tomó desprevenido – gracias – y recibió el plato con comida, mas no lo probó

- ¿te ocurre algo? –

- no, nada –

- eres raro – le dijo Kenren (Ren)

- gracias – pronto Hiro (Horo) se puso de pie con dificultad

- debes descansar –

- ya debo irme –

- ¿Eh? –

- siento la presencia de Hao, no quiero que tengan problemas –

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por nosotros? –

- no lo sé, no parece malas personas –

- Hiro – la voz de Hao se escuchó, todos los Shamanes se pusieron alerta, al lado de Hao estaba Konzen (Lyserg)

- Señor Hao –

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? –

- fueron los Hombres X señor –

- bien, vamonos – y les dio la espalda

- te vas así nada más – preguntó Younin (Yoh)

- salvaron a Hiro, por hoy los perdonare –

- Hiro vamonos – le dijo Konzen (Lyserg)

- si – y dio un paso al frente, pronto Hao y Konzen les dieron la espalda

- Adiós, cuídense – les dijo Hiro sonriendo mientras le movía la mano en señal de despedida como si fuera un niño chiquito, el resto hizo gestos con la mano, pronto la mirada de Hiro se posó en Kenren (Ren)

- ya vete – le dijo éste

- si, pero quiero hacer algo desde que te conocí – Kenren lo miró extrañado, pero su expresión cambió a asombro cuando sintió los labios de Hiro sobre los suyos, su corazón se aceleró y se quedo inmóvil. Hiro se separó de él y le susurró algo, para luego encaminarse por donde se había ido Hao, todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, pronto Kenren reacción

- maldito… - exclamó apretando los puños, luego fijo su vista en sus amigos quienes aún lo miraban impresionados – y que me miran – estaba enojadísimo

- nada, nada Kenren – exclamó Younin asustado

- me las pagará –

- jiji esto se pone interesante – exclamó Younin para si

Mientras tanto Hiro (Horo) caminaba con un poco de dificultad, llevaba una mano en su costado lastimado y la otra sobre sus labios, recordando la calida sensación que había sentido, se reía de si mismo por su osadía, pero era su naturaleza, siempre fue directo y lo que quería lo conseguía y él quería saber como se sentía besar a ese muchacho que tanto le llamaba la atención… ¿lo quería, no lo sabía… ¿Le gustaba, tampoco lo sabía… ¿Lo amaba, nunca llegó a pensar en eso. Konzen (Lyserg) lo miraba de reojo, él había visto la acción de su amigo, mas Hao no, éste caminaba delante de ambos, Konzen sabía perfectamente que Hao estimaba mucho a Hiro, más de lo que le gustaba, pero era así, y Hiro eso no lo apreciaba, Konzen consideraba a Hiro como su hermano, pero aún así quería ganarle, superarlo, por que Hiro era uno de los hombres más fuertes de Hao

- Hiro – se oyó la voz de Hao

- si señor – respondió de inmediato

- ¿Quién de los Hombres X te hizo eso? –

- fue Yi, luego saldare cuentas con el –

- Fueron todos ¿cierto? – Hiro había mentido, todos los Hombres X lo habían atacado, por eso no pudo defenderse bien, aunque venció a 3 de ellos, como lo había hecho muchas veces, nunca quiso acabar con sus vidas, por eso los Hombres X lo odiaban aun más, era como una deshonra para ellos, Yi era el jefe de este grupo

- Señor Hao yo… -

- se perfectamente Hiro, que no te gusta matar, pero ellos deberían ser la excepción –

- le pido disculpas – exclamó Hiro

- no te las he pedido, más quiero que te alejes del grupo de Younin –

- ¿Por qué? –

- es una orden Hiro –

- si –

- quiero que te encargues de la búsqueda de los fragmentos del rosario de los 1080 –

- ¿1080 señor? – preguntó Hiro

- son en total 8 piezas, 8 rosarios de 135 cuencas cada uno, si se llegan a fusionar pueden crear el rosario de los mil ochenta y sellarme –

- yo también quiero – dijo Konzen (Lyserg) impresionado

- No Konzen, tu te encargaras del equipo de Younin, ya que ellos no les interesa ser Shaman King, ellos están en busca de ese rosario, para detenerme –

- comprendo señor-

- Hiro, sana tus heridas, luego comenzaras con la búsqueda –

- como desee - dijo Hiro

Por otra parte los nombrados Hombres X, se encontraban en la cima del acantilado, tres de ellos tenían varios cortes y algunas vendas, mientras que un hombre de cabello rubio, tal vez el era el nombrado Yi, jefe de los hombres X, observaba atentamente al grupo de Younin (Yoh)

- ¿Son ellos señor? – le preguntó un Hombre con un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, su cabello era ámbar y lo llevaba corto

- Si, son ellos Yu –

- Hiro se a escapado – exclamó una muchacha quien llevaba su frente y parte de su ojo derecho vendados

- ese estupido niño, amigo de un ser prohibido, debe ser destruido, su existencia es peligros – dijo lleno de furia

- ¿Por qué desquitan con él su furia…? - se oyó una voz tras ellos, inmediatamente todos se voltearon a ver – que el monstruo Guio, haya sido un ser nacidos de la tierra, no significa que todos sean malos –

- Hao – fue la rabia expresada por aquel hombre

- pero yo no soy como Hiro –

- ¿intentaras matarnos? – exclamó burlón Yi

- tal vez – y Hao hizo tronar sus dedos y una tormenta de llamas cubrió a uno de los hombres de blanco

- ¡Aahh! – fue el grito de dolor

- ¿Qué haces Hao? –

- Solo les pediré una cosa… no vuelvan a tocar a Hiro, hagan lo que quieran con los enviados de Aika, pero… -

- esta bien, pero sabes muy bien que Hiro no es fiel a nadie –

- nunca le pedí fidelidad – exclamó Hao y las llamas cesaron – más no puede alejarse… Hiro es un trofeo hermoso…. No sabe lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser… el es el fruto de la tierra que tanto intento proteger de los estúpidos humanos –

- estas demente Hao –

- no tanto como ustedes, quienes adoraran a una estúpida niña encerrada en una estatua de Hierro –

- más respeto con la señorita Su –

- No te preocupes Yi – se oyó de pronto una voz calmada

- señorita Su – y Yi hizo una reverencia, pronto aun lado del rubio apareció una muchacha de cabellos azul cielo y ojos de color agua marina (tiene la apariencia de Pilika)

- Vaya, si es Su en persona – dijo burlesco Hao

- guarda tu ironías Hao – exclamó enojada Su

- solo vine a eso, aléjense de Hiro –

- no eres quien… -

- ¿quieres que uno de tus hombres muera? – exclamó cortante

- no lo molestaremos por ahora… mas no será siempre –

- bien – y Hao desapareció

En otro lugar Hiro había perdido de vista a Hao y a Konzen (Lyserg), por lo que optó por dirigirse al campamento, su herida le dolía a horrores, pero no sabía por que tanto, solo era un corte, pero ahora había vuelto a sangrar, pronto Hiro comenzó a ver todo borroso, Li lo miraba preocupado, tampoco entendía por que había empeorado la condición de Hiro.

- cre… creo que el chapuzón no me hizo bien – exclamó cayendo arrodillado

- ¡Hiro! – dijo alarmado Li

- Tran… tranquilo, estoy bien – ahora había comenzado a respirara agitado y en sus mejillas había un fiero sonrojo, el cual era provocado por la fiebre

- Hiro –

- L-Li… - pronto el ojinegro cayó inconsciente

- Hiro –

En otro lugar Younin (Yoh) y su grupo tomaba una cómoda siesta bajo la sombra de unos árboles, ya estaba bastante lejos del acantilado, todos a excepción de Kenren (Ren) dormían, no estaba tranquilo, la acción del peliazul lo confundía¿Por qué lo había hecho, era la primera vez que se veían desde que se conocieron ¿Por qué, su espíritu acompañante un hermoso e imponente tigre lo acompañaba

- Kenren –

- tranquilo Sen –

- pero Kenren Li es como Yo –

- lo sé muy bien Sen… -

- tú sabes que los espíritus de los animales no hablan… pero nosotros somos diferentes – (N/A: ustedes sabes Mick no hablaba y era el espíritu de un animal)

- Sen, no te martirices por eso… -

- Kenren ¿Estas confundido? –

- yo nunca me confundo – dijo enojado y con aires de grandeza

- pues parece lo contrario –

- agradece que no puedes morir – susurró Kenren (Ren)

- jejeje – rió el tigre con malicia, pronto sintieron como las aves retomaban el vuelo del interior del bosque, como si huyeran de algo, pronto sintieron la presencia de algo que se acercaba

- ¿Qué rayos? – Exclamó Kenren – Younin -

- ZzZz ¿Qué? ZzZz –

- despierta – con pereza todos empezaron de despertar

- ¿Qué es eso que se siente? – dijo extrañado Zenon (Ryuu)

- algo esta huyendo de otro ser – exclamó Shion (Chocolove), pronto visualizaron como Li salía corriendo con algo en su espalda y tras el un imponente monstruo con figura humana pero que daba la impresión que estaba hecho de rocas y lava

- ¿Qué rayos? – exclamó Nish (Fausto)

- un ser herético – dijo Shion (Chocolove)

- Hiro – exclamó Younin (Yoh) al ver al peliazul inconsciente en la espalda del majestuoso Lobo

- ¿Ustedes? – exclamó confundido Li

- cuidado – fue la advertencia de Kenren cuando el "Moustro" se dirigió donde Li

- Réquiem de los Muertos – ese fue uno de los ataques de Nish (Fausto), pronto una especia de espectros atacaron al ser herético, lastimándolo, Younin (Yoh) cogió a Hiro de la espalda del Lobo

- esta ardiendo –

- cuidado – fue la advertencia del Lobo

- es… está tras nosotros – fue la voz de Hiro quien estaba ahora en la espalda de Younin (Yoh)

- ¿de qué hablas? –

- no… no lo entenderías – pronto el ojinegro se separó de Younin, con dificultad pudo mantenerse en pie

- Hi… -

- Li, termines con esto –

- esta bien – todos lo miraban sorprendidos

- estas loco, no estas en condiciones de pelear – le advirtió Zenon (Ryuu)

- no me subestimes – dijo Hiro mientras los miraba por el rabadillo del ojos – posesión de Objetos – Pronto en las manos de Hiro apareció una Majestuosa Lanza (era exactamente igual a la de Ren) pronto el clima se volvió frío, el ser herético miraba fijamente a Hiro

- ¡Gruaaa! – fue su gruñido

- te equivocas, no me interesa – dijo en un susurro

- Gruaaa, Aaaah –

- no me dejas elección –

- esta… hablándole – dijo dudoso Zenon (Ryuu)

- esta loco – exclamó Kenren (Ren), pronto una ráfaga fría se dejó sentir

- Aurora – dijo Hiro y pronto en el cielo una hermosa capa de colores se dejó ver

- Gruaaa –

- perdón- pronto el monstruo comenzó a congelarse

- increíble – salió de los labios de Kenren (Ren)

- ¡Gruaaa! – el monstruo no se quedo tranquilo y golpeó a Hiro con una de sus largas manos haciendo que se golpeara contra uno de los árboles, pero el ataque de Hiro no seso, ya prácticamente todo el cuerpo del monstruo estaba bajo una gruesa capa de Hielo

- ya… - el peliceleste estaba apoyado en un árbol, sus piernas le tiritaban y su vista estaba borrosa

- Hiro – la posesión del ojinegro se había desvanecido

- ¿Li? –

- Mil estrellas – Shion (Chocolove) fue el encargado de acabar con aquel ser

- perdóname compañero – salió de los labios del Shaman de la lanza, quien cayó inconsciente.

Younin y Nish se acercaron con rapidez a Hiro, mientras que Kenren (Ren) veía como la Aurora iba desapareciendo en el claro cielo de la tarde….

_**----- En el presente ---- **_

Anna y los demás estaban a la expectativa para que sus amigos despertaran, estaba anocheciendo del día siguiente, y ninguno despertaba, cada uno estaba en su cuarto, con la ayuda de los guardianes de la bitácora mágica, por que tal vez los muchachos podían enfermarse.

Ahora Anna tomaba una taza de té, a su lado estaban, Pilika Tamao y Manta, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar

- esto es más largo que la última vez – exclamó Manta

- me eh estado preguntado… - exclamó Pilika – Hao dice que ven y siente lo que al otro yo le sucede… -

- si –

- si ellos se lastiman ¿también lo harán en esta era? –

- no lo creo Pilika… - fue la respuesta Manta

- puede ser, pero en si la herida no se vería – dijo de forma tajante Anna

- Anna – exclamó Manta

- esperemos que no les suceda nada – fue el comentario de Tamao, pronto sintieron como una de las puertas del segundo piso se deslizaba

- ya despertaron – exclamó Anna

- Que bien – exclamó Manta, pronto sintieron como alguien descendía por las escaleras, en el marco de la puerta, la figura de Lyserg se divisó

- Lyserg –

- ¿Anna? - exclamó dudoso – parece que esta vez fue más largo –

- Así es – pronto más puertas se sintieron abrir, Lyserg había tomado asiento aun lado de Matan, pronto por la puerta ingresó Chocolove, Ryuu, Fausto e Yoh

- jiji que bien dormí –

- orale pue, el viajecito que nos gastamos - exclamó Chocolove

- Don Yoh ¿Qué es un ser Herético? – preguntó Ryuu mientras tomaba asiento

- Mmm… no lo sé jiji – exclamó divertido

- Un ser herético, es un ser que va contra la creación de la vida, mejor dicho su creación esta prohibida, su existencia es peligrosa – se oyó la voz de Ren por la puerta

- hace 500 años en la tierra, los seres heréticos eran repudiados bajo todas las normas a excepción de algunos Shamanes – comentó Anna

- ¿A qué te refieres con que van en contra de la creación? – preguntó Lyserg

- tanto los humanos, como los animales necesitan de al menos de otro ser para nacer, tal es el caso de los humanos, que necesitan a un hombre y a una mujer para nacer, un ser herético carece de ello, el nace de la tierra – dijo el Tao

- pero los espíritus de la naturaleza son nacidos de la naturaleza – exclamó Pilika

- tu misma lo dijiste "espíritus", Koloro es un espíritu, mientras que un ser herético tiene una vida, sangre, carne y piel, el puede morir, pero el haber nacido de esa manera es un pecado – terminó de decir Anna

- ahora entiendo pue –

- es muy complicado jiji – pronto un breve silencio cubrió la habitación, faltaba algo, todos se miraron entre si

- ¿y Horo-Horo? – preguntó Manta

- ¿Aún no despierta? – dijo Lyserg dudoso

- iré a verlo – pronto Pilika se puso de pie para luego salir del lugar

- ahora que me acuerdo, ese Hiro es todo un Don Juan pue – exclamó Chocolove

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Manta

- pueesss… -

- si lo dices te mato Chocolatin – Ren sacó su lanza y con ella amenazó al moreno, Ren tenía un fiero sonrojo en sus mejillas, no lo comprendía ¿Por qué Hiro beso a Kenren, pero no era eso lo que más le perturbaba, era el hecho de que sintió el beso, la calidez, todo, el nerviosismo, para Ren era como si el Ainu lo hubiera besado, a él no le había desagradado y a Kenren menos

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Manta picado por el bichito de la curiosidad

- Hiro beso a Kenren – soltó simplemente Yoh, dejando un silencio el lugar

- A… ¿Kenren?... – dijo dudoso Manta - pero si Kenren es… - y la vista de todos se posó en Ren quien estaba más rojo que una cereza

- Vaya que curioso – soltó Anna con una sonrisa, pero no quedo mucho tiempo para molestar a Ren ya que Pilika llegó al lugar como una histérica

- ¡Horo-Horo! – Exclamó la muchacha – esta ardiendo en fiebre y-y-y-y-y… - decía frenética

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Fausto

- no lo sé, no se ve bien – dijo preocupada

- ¿será…? – dijo Yoh

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Anna

- lo que pasa que antes que despertáramos Hiro cayó inconsciente por fiebre y la falta de sangre… - eso dejo a todos con una expresión de desconcierto

_**Continuara….**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

Hooola espero que les haya gustado este cap, le doy las gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron idenpendiente de caul haya sido su opinon, espero que este loco fic haya sido de su hagrado

**Contestación de Reviews **

**MiDoRi: **Perdón si la historia va muy rápido, pero fue como me salió, sobre los cortes abruptos no se como solucinarlo, si quieres me das una idea y hay yo la aplico para darle mayor impresión a lo que es la historia y sobre los nombre ya colque un remedio, pero espero no tener que hacer en todos los cap :p, Muchas gracias, miras que tus sujerencias me ayudaron arto y otra cosa... lo de lo ´rapido no se en que ambito lo dices, pero soy de las personas que escriben las cosas demasiado consisas y no rellenan XD... gracias y tengame pasencia, mira que así voy aprendiendo

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02** Muchas gracias he seguido tu cosejo y e colocado los nombres de los personajes a quienes me refiero, espero que así logren entender la historia de manera mas clara , me alegro de que te haya gustado también esta hitoria , y hojala que estye cap también te haya gustado, digamos que esta historia es más romantica que nada, pero tiene su grado de acción , ya veran que con el sapo de los cap sera aún mejor

**Jose Maria: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, soy muy feliz , y perdón por la demora, pero he estado un poquitin ocupada con mis otros fic, lo uncio que deceo es poder reactivar unos de mis fic, pero quiero terminar primero mis voceto antes de subirlo otra vez , espero que te haya gustado este cap...

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, espero que les haya gustado este cap, y para cualquier duda, opinion o sugerencia me lo hacen saber, mira que toda cosa constructiva es vienvenida

Attentamente: **Kiky-Usui **


	3. Conociendote

_**Conociéndote**_  
----- Capitulo 3 -----

Fausto fue el encargado de relatar la historia desde su punto de vista y el de los chicos, mientras que Lyserg la complementó con la suya, ya que sólo los vio por unos instantes cuando él y Hao fueron a buscar a Hiro.

La historia dejaba muchas dudas, por lo menos para Anna, el hecho que los hombres X hayan existido hace más de 500 años era muy raro y tan bien implicaba que alguien como Jeanne estuviera con ellos.

Sobre Horo-Horo, él aún no había despertado, la causa de su fiebre no tenía motivos, más aún así estaba en un estado delicado, pero al no saber su origen no sabían como tratarla, por lo menos para Fausto era imposible.

- Quizás hasta que Hiro no se recupere Hori tampoco lo haga – dijo Yoh

- es lo más probable – dijo sería Anna

- ¿Ocurre algo Anna? – preguntó Ren

- si el estado de su otro yo los afecta ahora, quiere decir – dijo pensativa – que si mueren allí, también pueden morir ahora –

- ¿Qué? – exclamó preocupado Manta

- pero… -

- tal vez, pero… - exclamó Yoh – ellos pidieron que los observáramos –

- no creo que sea algo malo – apoyó Ren quien también a pesar de estar dormido recordaba su conversación con Kenren, pero no comprendía muy bien por que querían que vieran lo ocurrido hace 500 años.

- bueno voy a ver al Hoto – exclamó Chocolove poniéndose de pie

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el Tao, era muy sospechosa la repentina preocupación por el moreno hacía el Ainu… ¿o era su imaginación?

- me parece muy raro pué, que de repente tenga fiebre – dijo preocupado

- jijiji ya verán como todo saldrá bien –

- Mmm… - el Tao sólo bufo molesto, Chocolove desde que había llegado estaba actuando muy raro, casi siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía el Ainu… ¿estaba celoso?... probablemente, en cierto modo había comenzado a aceptar que sentía más que amistad por el ojinegro, pero no se lo diría, su orgullo estaba en juego… pero… debía ser el orgullo más importante… el nunca sintió algo fuerte por alguien, solo por su hermana, pero ese era el cariño de familia, no era lo mismo que sentía por el peliazul ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente de el?... ¿por qué?...

- Ren… - lo llamó una voz- ¡Ren! -

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- te estoy diciendo que ya es tarde, pero no me escuchabas – reclamó Lyserg

- … - pronto una corriente helada se sintió

- ¿Qué rayos? Estamos en primavera - se quejó Chocolove, pronto el frío llegó a un punto irreal para la época, ya que sus respiraciones se marcaban en una nube de vapor.

- se siente un poder desde el patio – exclamó Anna, todos se encaminaron y para su sorpresa un imponente lobo estaba ahí, parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería

- Es… ¿Li? – exclamó Chocolove, el lobo miró a todos los Shamanes, pero luego su vista se fijó en Ren para luego posarse en una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

- Hiro… -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - fue la pregunta de Anna

- Si sigue así, el Hiro de esta era morirá, al igual que tú – y miró a Ren

- ¿de que diablos hablas? – exclamó Ren

- Un destino de fuego, es lo que todos ustedes comparten, pero por Youni la tragedia no se repitió –

- habla claro – dijo Lyserg

- tendrán que verlo ustedes mismos, pero talvez no resistan –

- ¿A que has venido? – fue la pregunta de Anna

- a evitar que Hao se vuelva a llevar a Hiro – y su mirada se posó en el rascacielos de un gran edificio, en donde gracias a la luz de la luna la figura de alguien se podía ver, pero su atención fue llamada por algo que caminaba con mucha dificultad hacía ellos.

- Horo-Horo – dijo Pilika al ver a su hermano apoyado en la pared, su respiración era pronunciada y se veía muy frágil.

- ¿Pili? –

- no debiste levantarte –

- alguien me estaba llamando –

- ¿Cómo? -

- pu… puedo escucharlo – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez, en dirección al patio

- espera – Yoh lo detuvo

- ¿Quién me esta llamando? –

- Son tus recuerdos… mejor dicho los de tu otro yo – se oyó la voz de Li

- tu… tu eres… - el Ainu lo miraba dudoso, pronto sintió como su cuerpo pesaba

- Horo... – dijo Choclote acercándose

- L… Li… - fue lo que dijo en un susurro

- Hiro, es mejor que descanses –

- ¿Por qué tan pronto? – se oyó una voz

- Hao – fue la exclamación de la mayoría

- si sigue así morirá –

- no es tu incumbencia – soltó Lyserg

- ¡Oh! Claro que lo es, el fue de mi propiedad hace 500 años –

- no lo trates como un objeto – alegó Ren

- el es mío –

- no lo es – exclamó Chocolove

- eso no lo discutiré con ustedes, más ahora no dejaré que muera – y Hao extendió su mano y una ráfaga de viento calido golpeo a Horo-Horo

- Hiro –

- tranquilo Li –

- ¿Hao? –

- créeme, es por su bien – dijo en un susurro, para luego desaparecer, Li lo observó asombrado, pero luego desapareció, mientras que los Shamanes miraban con preocupación al Ainu quien estaba inmóvil

- ¿Horo…? – dijo dudoso Ren acercándose, el Ainu lo miró un poco dudoso

- ¿Ke… Kenren? – pronto este cayó inconsciente, mientras que el ojidorado lo miraba extrañado…

Después de eso todos decidieron ir a descansar, el día había sido muy loco, y sus ánimos no estaba muy buenos, Horo-Horo mientras tanto descansaba en su habitación, la fiebre había disminuido y eso era un alivio para todos, al parecer lo que había hecho Hao había servido, pero esta no se había ido en su totalidad.

El día siguiente llegó, algunos tenían cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, ese era el caso de Ryuu y Chocolove, mientras que otros no tuvieron mayor problema, casi todos se encontraban en el comedor a excepción de Ren y Horo-Horo, el último aún no despertaba, mientras que Ren había tomado un baño.

Pronto sintieron como alguien bajaba las escaleras con un paso vacilante.

- ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – se oyó

- parece que Horo-Horo despertó – exclamó Lyserg

- ¿Qué es esto? –

- actúa raro - dijo Manta, pronto alguien abrió la puerta, por ella se divisó a Horo-Horo

- ¿Qué rayos? – exclamó sorprendido

- Hola Horo-Horo – dijo contentó Yoh

-¿Ho…Qué? – dijo dudoso

- ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Lyserg

- ¿Konzen? –

- órale que te pasa –

- ¿Shion? –

- ¿Horo-Horo? – dijo dudoso Yoh

- rayos… creo que tengo un problema – exclamó

- Hoto –

- uff, bien… ¿Dónde estoy? –

- ¿Eh?, en la pensión pué –

- pero ¿Dónde? –

- En Tokio… - exclamó Lyserg extrañado

- Tokio eh, Mmm… ¿Dónde queda eso? –

- ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó Yoh

- eeeeh… - exclamó preocupado

- Japón, no debes conocer este lugar no es así Hiro – se oyó la voz de Anna

- ¿Qué? – exclamación general

- pregunta… ¿En que época estamos? – dijo levantado la mano

- 500 años después de la tuya –

- ¡Ah!- dijo incrédulo

- ya comprendo lo que Hao hizo – dijo Anna

- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó Pilika

- hizo que la personalidad de hace 500 despertara en Horo-Horo, hasta que su cuerpo se estabilice –

- no entiendo jijiji – dijo Yoh

- creo que yo en esta era soy un tal Horo-Horo ¿verdad? –

- si – respondió Lyserg

- ¿y ustedes? –

- somos en comillas los otros yo de los que conociste hace 500 años –

- entonces no son Younin, ni nadie de ellos –

- no - exclamó Chocolove

- ya veo – dijo asombrado

- no pereces preocupado – exclamó Ryuu

- ¿debería estarlo? – Exclamó mientras miraba la comida – eso se ve bien -

- siéntate y come – dijo Yoh feliz

- ¡que bien! – y Hiro tomó asiento, tomó un posillo de arroz después unos palillos los cuales miró con curiosidad, pero pronto supo como comer con estos y no le fue muy difícil, pronto vio una salchicha – ¿Qué eso? –

- es una salchicha – respondió Ryuu

- ¿de que? –

- cerdo –

- ooooh – exclamó asombrado, ahora tenía una taza de te entre sus manos

- me pregunto que pensará Ren – dijo Chocolove

- jiji será divertido – pronto en la puerta la figura de Ren se hizo parecer, hecho una rápida mirada a los presentes y se alegró internamente de ver al Ainu

- buenos días Ren – lo saludó Pilika

- buenos – saludo, pronto un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hiro, para luego levantar la vista, miró a Ren por unos segundos, pronto escupió el Té que tenia, dejando a un pobre Lyserg embarrado

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Chocolove, Ren se quedo mirando al ojinegro

- cof, cof, cof... perdón – dijo mientras trataba de calmarse

- jiji parece que se sorprendió –

- ¿eh? – exclamó Ren

- ¿Kenren? – dijo dudoso el peliazul

- ¿de qué hablas Hoto? – dijo Ren

- Ren el es Hiro, bueno el alma de Hiro –

- ¿Qué? –

- con que tú eres la reencarnación de Kenren –

- así es - respondió Yoh

- pues sigues tan atractivo como siempre – dijo con una sonrisa, ese comentario dejo un abrupto silencio y aun Ren tan rojo como una cereza.

- ¡Hermano! – alegó Pilika

- ¿hermano? – Dijo dudoso, mientras miraba a la Ainu - ¿Su¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿Su? – dijo Anna

- la antigua líder de los hombres X – dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de arroz

- Yo… - dijo dudosa Pilika

- ya me enrede – exclamó el moreno

- ¿tengo una pregunta? –

- dinos Hiro –

- ¿Hao se convirtió en Shaman King hace 500 años? – preguntó cabizbajo

- No – contestó Anna

- ya veo, que bueno -

- pero tu deberías saberlo – dijo Lyserg

- Mmm… tuve un pequeño inconveniente – pronto el ojinegro se puso de pie – cuando vuelvan a hacer el viaje en el tiempo, mi yo de esta era volverá a despertar, así que no se preocupen… -

- ¿a donde veas? – preguntó Yoh

- A conocer este lugar - y Hiro se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba Ren, quien lo miraba con curiosidad – Ah, es verdad… quizás no sea el único que le pase esto – dicho eso el ojinegro salió de la habitación, sin mirar a los ojos a Ren

El resto del desayuno trascurrió en silencio, si se le puede llamar así, ya que se escuchaban constantemente la voz de Hiro maldiciendo por golpearse con algo o cuando hacía exclamaciones de asombro, para sorpresa de todos, Anna reprimía las ganas de mandarlo a volar por no dejarla disfrutar su comida, el resto se sentían un poco incómodos, ya que Hiro los llamaba por los nombres de sus antepasados y no se acostumbraban, bueno el ojidorado había superado su record de sonrojos por un día, ya que Hiro le decía uno que otro cumplido, y éste siempre le respondía de manera fría.

Ahora Ren estaba en el patio bajo la sombrea de un árbol, había terminado de entrenar y digamos que cesó por la mirada insistente de cierto personaje que lo miraba desde el techo de la pensión. No le molestaba que lo miraran entrenar, pero se sentía nervioso por dos razones, la primera: por quien lo miraba, y la segunda: por como lo miraba, y seamos honestos no eran miradas muy santas.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó Ren enojado, mientras alzaba su vista para mirar al personaje que estaba sobre el techo

- ¿Qué¿Acaso no puedo? – pronto de un salto éste bajo

- idiota –

- gracias – dijo molestoso

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- solo verificar algo –

- ¿Qué? –

- tu parecido con Kenren –

- y a mí ¿qué me importa? –

- solo decía, nada más – y se acercó más a Ren quien estaba apoyado en un árbol, prácticamente acorralándolo

- aléjate –

- ¿por qué? Te incomoda la presencia del cuerpo de mi otro yo… - dijo malicioso

- e… estás loco – contestó Ren acercándose más al árbol, mientras que Hiro se le acercaba más - ¿Qué quieres? –

- ¡Mh!... ¿te gusta? no es así – preguntó malicioso

- ¿no se de que me hablas? –

- Horo-Horo ¿no? – esa declaración causó que el ojidorado se colocara nervioso

- estas loco –

- créeme, lo estas demostrando ahora – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del Tao, su corazón latía aceleradamente

- a… aléjate –

- ¿estas seguro? – le susurró al oído causando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda

- yo… yo… -

- realmente te pareces mucho a Kenren – dijo pegándose más a Ren, a lo que el peliviolacio solo cerró sus ojos, nunca había estado tan cerca del cuerpo de Horo-Horo, no de esa forma, pero no quería hacer nada, ni acercarse ni nada, ya que en esos momentos la persona que estaba frente a él no era el Ainu

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Ren ya más tranquilo

- me recuerdas a él –

- Kenren –

- ¿Ren?, Ho… quiero decir Hiro ¿Qué hacen? – la voz que se escucho fue la de Chocolove, al percatarse de esto Ren se ruborizó, no esperaba que lo vieran en una posición tan comprometedora

- solo conversábamos – respondió Hiro mientras se alejaba del ojidorado

- órale pué, tú y el Hoto no son tan parecidos –

- lo sé – exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Chocolove

- terminaste de entrenar brody – dijo mirando a Ren

- ¿eh?... si – y el ojidorado tomó su lanza, al verla Hiro quedo sorprendido

- ¿por qué tienes esa lanza? –

- ¿Eh?, es mía, la tengo desde que tengo memoria… ¿por qué? –

- fue la lanza que ocupaba hace 500 años – dijo con seguridad

- estas loco, debes estar confundido –

- no – y le arrebató de las manos la lanza, luego de la parte posterior comenzó a girarla, hasta quitarla y del interior de la lanza salió una cinta color negro conservada de manera excelente

- pe… pero como - dijo sorprendido

- ¡Oye! Rompiste mi lanza – alegó mientras la examinaba

- ¿cómo lo sabes? – alegó Ren (N/A: recuerdan cuando Ren y Horo pelearon contra Lyserg y este destrozó la lanza de Ren y la tabla de Hori )

- esta zona esta soldada y además que se siente áspera –

- que análisis pué – exclamó el moreno

- ¿de quien es esta cinta? – preguntó Ren ya que el la tenía en sus manos

- era de Kenren – exclamó mientras tomaba la cinta – en realidad era parte de su polera, la utilizó para cubrir una de mis heridas – en los ojos de Hiro se podía ver un brillo especial cuando hablaba de Kenren – ahora quiero ser mi yo de esta era – exclamó mirando el cielo

- ¿Por qué? –

- yo no pertenezco aquí, además a pesar que te parezcas a el y tengas su carácter… no eres Karen… -

- lo mismo te digo, tú no eres Horo-Horo –

- lo sé, además creo que yo soy más atrevido que él – exclamó con una sonrisa

- demasiado – dijo en un susurro Ren

- jiji pero al fin y al cabo eres él –

- Yoh – exclamó Ren

- ¡Oh Vamos!, no seas así hombre, si esto es mega grandioso – exclamó Ryuu

- jeje creo que en esta era tengo mucha suerte – exclamó mientras la sombra de su cabello cubría sus ojos

- ¿eh? –

- Younin, Zenon, Shion, Konzen, Aika incluso Kenren son mis amigos, además que ahora soy… - decía mientras miraba al cielo – ahora soy humano – esto lo dijo en un susurró que solo Ren logró escuchar, quien era el que estaba mas cerca

- ¡Humano? – prensó Ren

- voy… voy a salir – exclamó Hiro con una sonrisa

- no puedes, te vas a perder –

- jeje me llevare a Ren – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡estas loco! – alegó

- me lo debes arruinaste mi lanza –

- es mi lanza, además no es tu problema –

- no seas así gruñón –

- Cállate cabeza de Hielo –

- no me callo –

- cierra la boca –

- oblígame –

- eres un… -

- Ren acompáñalo – fue la orden de Anna

- pero… -

- no me contradigas –

- rayos –

- vamos Reni – lo molestó Hiro

- te matare – al oír eso se acercó y le susurró al oído

- no puedes, o Horo-Horo no regresaría –

- desgraciado –

- jeje vamos –

- me las pagaras –

- claro, pero cóbraselo a mi otro yo – al decir eso Ren se ruborizo – de la forma que tu quieras – finalizo con un tono malicioso que solo Ren oyó, cosa que hizo que Ren se sonrojara aún más – ah, es verdad, You… Quero decir Yoh, me darías papel y algo para escribir –

- claro – y el Asakura entró a la pensión, no tardo mucho, cuando regresó, traía consigo papel y lápiz, para luego entregárselo a Hiro

- que curioso ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mientras señalaba el lápiz

- sirve para escribir – exclamó Chocolove

- bueno esto servirá – y se sentó para pronto comenzar a escribir… algunos habían vuelto al interior de la pensión, los únicas que quedaron fueron Ren quien lo esperaba y Chocolove quien lo miraba desde el interior de la pensión, quizás estuvo unos 10 minutos así, luego doblo la hojas y la metió a su bolsillo – bien termine –

- que dice – preguntó Ren

- es algo que solo mi otro yo debe saber –

- Mh… no quiero ir – alegó Ren

- no tienes alternativa –

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? –

- a donde haya vegetación –

- esta bien, muévete – luego ambos salieron de la pensión, se veía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover, Ren se colocó un abrigo mientras que Hiro fue tan cual, tenía tolerancia al frío al igual que Horo-Horo.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles, Hiro miraba con atención cada cosa, para el todo era nuevo, más sabia que su otro yo conocía todo, o casi todo, Ren por otra parte sentía la falta de su compañero, Hiro era atrevido, directo, pícaro y seamos honestos muy sensual, en cambio Horo-Horo era inocente, alegre, infantil y juguetón, a pesar de verse como él, no lo era... ¿le hacía falta?... si y muchas, sabía que le gustaba, estuvo mucho tiempo negándolo, no lo aceptaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada contra eso, además sentía que sus vidas iban a estar más unidas que nunca.

- oye – oyó la voz de Hiro

- ¿qué quieres? –

- estas muy pensativo… en que piensas, o mejor dicho en quien piensas – dijo con picardía

- nada que te importe – exclamó enojado

- uy, que genio el que te gastas –

- no es tu problema

- me pregunto ¿cómo es que Horo-Horo te soporta? – dijo burlón

- me importa un rábano lo que piense –

- cuanto te apuesto que si –

- ¿Quieres callarte? –

- no quiero –

- te detesto –

- me halagas –

- ¿cómo era que Kenren te soportaba? –

- Mmm… buena pregunta – dijo con una sonrisa

- idiota –

- y tu ¿Cómo lo soportas a él? –

- yo… -

- jiji no sabes que decir ¿no? –

- … - Ren no respondió - ¿por qué decías que ahora eres humano?

- es un secreto – dijo con una sonrisa

- Horo-Horo nos dijo que tenías unas cadenas –

- es verdad, fui un ser sellado, el motivo lo sabrás después –

- ¿por que no ahora? –

- por que aún no es el tiempo –

- sabes, creo que ahora te odio más –

- ya me querrás cuando sea mí otro yo –

- puedes dejar de decir eso – exclamó sonrojado

- Mmm… no –

- Dios – dijo en un suspiro

- ¿Qué¿Te molesto? –

- hasta la pregunta sobra –

- ¿en serio? – exclamó parándose frente a Ren y acercándose peligrosamente

- aléjate –

- no quiero – y colocó sus manos en la cintura de Ren, el ojidorado iba alejarlo, pero sus manos quedaron atrapados en su pecho, pronto con ambas manos rodeo cintura del peliviolecio

- te molesta mi presencia – dijo de manera suave en el oído de Ren

- deja de hacer eso – casi suplicó el ojidorado

- ¿Por qué? – y Hiro pegó más sus cuerpos, Ren cerró los ojos

- Horo-Horo – dijo en un susurro

- lo sabía – pensó Hiro

- no hagas esto –

- ¿Por qué? – eh hizo rozar su mejilla con la de Ren, luego Hiro sintió una puntada en su cabeza

- ya es hora – pensó Hiro – te daré un regalo –

- ¿De que hablas? –

- ya… es hora de que mi otro yo vuelva –

- pero… - pero Ren no pudo terminar ya que sintió los labios de Hiro sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndolo, pero por algún extraño motivo no sintió que Hiro era el que lo besaba, mas bien era Horo-Horo, así que simplemente cerró sus ojos.

Pronto la conciencia de Hiro volvió a ser la de Horo-Horo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquilo, un extraña calidez lo rodeaba, pronto abrió los ojos, y por poco le dio un ataque, no creía lo que sucedía, estaba abrasando a Ren y no solo eso, lo estaba besando… pero por algún extraño motivo no trato de apartarse, la sensación de tener a Ren de esa forma era muy embriagante, se inclino un poco más para sentirlo aún más cerca, Horo-Horo profundizo el beso, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a ambos debido al toque de sus lenguas, ninguno de los dos trato de separarse, más bien trataban de disfrutar al máximo aquel momento, mientras que en sus bocas había una batalla por el control de aquel beso, en el cielo las nueves comenzaron a amenazar con lluvia, pronto ligeras gotas comenzaron a caer… pero a Horo-Horo le nació una pregunta ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Y ¿Por qué estaba besando a Ren?... pronto el aire entre ellos comenzó a ser necesario, y en un mutuo acuerdo se separaron, pero ahora Horo-Horo tenía un pequeño dilema ¿Cómo explicar esto, si ni el mismo sabía como había emperezado?, lo único por lo que opto fue alejarse un poco de Ren, mientras que en sus mejillas se hacia presente un leve sonrojo que de apoco se fue intensificando, no debió hacerlo, no debió continuarlo, pero había sucedido, lo había hecho, y no se arrepentía de nada…

- yo… esto… - comenzó a tartamudear Horo-Horo cosa que le extraño a Ren - ¿Qué hago aquí Ren? – se atrevió a preguntar y fue en esos momentos donde Ren se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo… ya no era Hiro el que estaba con él, más bien el Ainu…

- ¿Horo-Horo? –

- ¿eh? – Dijo un poco distrito – si… soy yo… - el mejor plan por el que opto Ren fue hacerse el desentendido… por el momento

- Menos mal que volviste o te hubiera roto la cabeza por culpa de tu otro yo – si, esa era la mejor manera de salirse del problema, además que no era completamente falso

- ¿eh? –

- digamos que despertaste con la personalidad y los recuerdos de Hiro, técnicamente el ocupo tu cuerpo –

- ¿eh¿Cómo? –

- por Hao –

- ¿Hice algo malo? – dijo temeroso y por la obvia respuesta, ahora entendía el como había llegado ahí

- me… besaste – dijo mirando en otra dirección

- ¿Qué?- bien a pesar de todo estaba sorprendido…

- si se lo dices a alguien te mato – pronto Ren comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pensión

- espera… me – pronto todo en la cabeza de Horo-Horo comenzó a dar vueltas

- ¿Hoto? – y Ren se volteo a verlo, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, lo que al principio eran pocas gotas ahora pasaron a ser una lluvia de verdad, Ren vio a Horo-Horo arrodillado mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo.

- no me siento bien – exclamó Horo-Horo quien comenzó a ver borroso

- Horo-Horo – y Ren se acercó, al parecer aún no era el momento de volver, pero ¿Cómo pudo regresar? Muchas preguntas y para ninguna tenían respuestas

- yo… -

- cállate Hoto ¿Puedes caminar? –

- cre… creo que… - dijo un poco titubeante mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero sus rodillas le temblaban y apenas aguantaba su peso

- te ayudo –

- perdón – salió de los labios del Ainu

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el Tao

- creo que te he causado muchos problemas y sobre lo que pasó… –

- si no se lo dices a nadie vivirás más tiempo – dijo cortante, era lo único que podía hacer ya que en parte también era su culpa el había respondido el beso, pero Horo-Horo no había comenzado el beso… pero si lo había terminado, a pesar de todo, había besado a Horo-Horo, al verdadero Horo-Horo y eso, en su interior, hacía que se sintiera feliz…

- vaya nunca pensé que volverías por tu voluntad – pero como siempre la felicidad no dura para siempre, la voz de Hao se dejó escuchar, Ren se volteo a ver y ahí estaba bajó la lluvia con su acostumbrada expresión.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – alegó Ren

- Quería hablar con Hiro, pero al parecer ya no está –

- si ya lo sabes entonces vete – alegó Ren, en eso el Shaman de fuego extendió sus manos mostrando un par de cascabeles

- puedo mandarlos a dormir ahora –

- Grrr…. –

- ¿Qué… que quieres? – dijo Horo-Horo parándose frente a Ren, por esta vez el quería protegerlo y no ser protegido

- el tiempo no cambia a la gete… ni siquiera los siglos – exclamó Hao

- ¿Qué quieres? – repitió el Ainu

- tus labios – dijo serio Hao

- ¿Qué? – ninguno comprendió, pero a Ren de ninguna forma le agrado la idea

- se ve que eres muy ingenuo Horo-Horo -

- ¿Eh? – y Hao comenzó a acercarse, Ren se iba a interponer, pero el ojinegro se lo impidió ¿por qué? No lo sabía…

- Horo-Horo – dijo Ren

- no quiero verte herido por mi culpa, otra vez – fue su respuesta, antes que el Asakura quedara frente al peliceleste

- quería tener tu primer beso, pero ya lo diste – exclamó mientras miraba a Ren con malicia, ambos se sonrojaron

- yo fui su primer beso – pensó Ren alegre

- aléjate – exclamó Horo-Horo un poco abochornado

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –

- aléjate Hao – fue el tono de advertencia de Ren

- jejeje esta bien – y extendió su mano e hizo sonar solo un cascabel.

Aquel sonido hizo eco en la mente de Horo-Horo, quien empezó a ver una gran cantidad de imágenes que pasaban a mucha velocidad

Veía unas manos manchadas de sangre, no sabía si eran de el, estaba frente a un acantilado paralizado…

Otra imagen, era de noche y solo la figura alguien se podía ver, varías lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, en su mano alzaba una lanza…

Una cascada imponente la cual estaba cerca de un frondoso bosque…

Un hermoso campo de flores…

Montañas inmensas cubiertas de nieve…

La luna llena brillando en su esplendor, viéndose tan cerca, la contemplaba, pero no estaba solo…

Varias imágenes similares le llegaron

_Horo… ¡Horo- Horo!_

Una voz lo llamó…

_Hiro… ¡Hiro reacciona!_

Una voz que era igual a la anterior, pero al mismo tiempo diferente…

… _Hiro…_

… _Horo…_

Hablaron al mismo tiempo…

Pronto como si de una ráfaga de viento se tratase regreso a la realidad, continuas gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro, su mirada reflejaba sorpresa…

- ¡Horo-Horo reacciona! – Ren estaba frente a el – maldición ¿qué te sucede?... ¡Horo! – y agitó con sutileza al Ainu por los hombros

- Que bello es el pasado – exclamó con sarna Hao

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – alegó Ren

- nada…. Solo le hice ver la realidad –

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto Hao? –

- es un secreto –

- ¡eres un maldito! –

- jajajaja… no me hagas reír¿sabes? hay algo de lo que siempre he querido desquitarme, pero era con tú otro yo… -

- ¿De que hablas? –

- tu otro yo me quito a Hiro, pero esta vez no sucederá lo mismo – y Hao levantó su mano con la intensión de atacar a Ren – te acabare antes de que suceda algo – pero Hao se detuvo su ataque, el que ahora estaba frente a él era el Ainu, quien lo miraba desafiante

- ¿Horo-Horo? –

- no te metas con mí otro yo Hao –

- Hiro – dijo alegre Hao

- ¿Qué? - ¿por qué había regresado?

- Nunca creí verte en esta época con la apariencia de Younin… ni la de él – eso llamó la atención de Ren

- estas son las sorpresas que nos trae la vida –

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –

- ya lo dije, es un secreto –

- ¿por qué rayos no dejas en paz a Horo-Horo? –

- no lo recuerdas, casi fuiste mío hace 500 años, ahora tendrás que serlo –

- no me hagas ríe Hao, Kenren era mejor que tú y en esta era no es la excepción – exclamó acercándose más a Ren

- pero tú y tu otro yo son diferentes en carácter –

- pero el sentimiento es el mismo –

- deja de hablar idioteces Hiro –

- aléjate de ellos –

- no puedes impedirlo –

- te lo advierto Hao –

- te revelas contra la persona que te liberó hace 500 años –

- nunca te juré fidelidad –

- es verdad –

- vete –

- me fascina verte así –

- lárgate Hao – exclamó Ren

- nos vemos – luego la figura de Hao se desvaneció, al hacerlo Hiro cayó de rodillas

- ¿Por qué volviste? – preguntó Ren

- Horo-Horo se oculto – dijo en un susurro

- ¿Qué? –

- vio algo que aún no debía –

- ¿estas bien? –

- si, volvera… pron… to… - y el ojinegro cayó inconciente

- Horo… ¡Horo-Horo! – exclamó sabiendo que no era el Ainu

Ren llevó en calidad de bulto a Horo-Horo de regreso a la pensión, les explicó lo que había sucedido al resto de los Shamanes, todo esto causaba que las dudas aumentaran. Pronto en el ambiente se tensó y de la nada se oyeron el sonido de dos cascabeles, al parecer otra vez debían ver lo que ocurrió hace 500 años con sus otros yo…

Continuará…

* * *

Tarde pero llega XD 

Aqui esta la actualización de Atrás... Hace 500 años... se que el cap estuvo bien flojo, pero debía pasar, el proximo es exclusivamente de los otros yo de nuestros Shamanes, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Y ya los deje con duda... sobre lo que Hiro quiso decir con Que tenia la apariencia de Younin y la de el... jijiji más adelante sabran por que dijo eso... y creanme esta fuertemente ligado tanto con Hiro como Younin y Kernen...

Jajaja y como siempre les pido ayuda... ¿alguien sabe cuando muere Bason? antes o después del Torneo de Shamanes de hace 500 XD, busque pille de casi todos los fnatasmas menos de el XP

Espero que este cap les aya gustado

Los Reviews XD:

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02:** Gracias por tu apoyo, esporo que este cap aya respondido a tu espectativas y ojala que te vaya bien en lo que estas estudiando, hace tiempo que no te veo por fanfic espero que no desaparescas suerte XD nos vemos y cuidate

**Hanna Li Asakura: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la idea, a mi tambien me gusto, por eso continuo con animos la historia y tengo varias cosas planeadas para esta XD, solo tienes que tener pasiencia

**Tamara-Shadow:** Mmm... bien siendo honesta hasta hace poco no tenia pensado hacer nada de esa clase, pero la historia necesita algo así, por ambas epocas, así que lo más probable es que te complasca con Horo, pero Hiro sera diferente, además que tengo que armarme de valor y sacarme la verguenza para escribir algo así... Y que bueno que te haya gusado la historia gracias XD

**Jose Maria: **Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste, eso me da muchos más animos de escribir, y mira que para aya van las intesiones de Hain, jijiji pero te pillaras con una sorpresita con respecto a Haito, pero tendras que leerlo para saber... nos vemos cuidate y gracias, espero que este cap te haya gustado

**MiDoRi:** Jeje bueno entonces solo colocare los nombres en ( ) para el proximo cap nada más ya que los nombres no son tan difciles de aprender, muchas gracias que bueno que te haya gustado y dejame decirte que intentando todo se puede, deberias intentar escribir alguna historia yo con gusto la leeria de eso no hay duda XD, y veras las diferencia de quien toma las riendas en el asunto en las diferentes epocas XD

**schmetterling-blau:** Sip estuve pegada a mi profe para que me explicara XD, además de buscar en diferentes partes ya que en cada lugar se le da un sentido diferente, pero al fin mi investigación deio frutos, espero que hayan entendido la explicación XD y claro que podemos comenzar una amistad, yo feliz, si quieres conversar entra a la comunidad C2 de HoroXRen es ahi donde hablamos en el foro algunas de nosotras, como la Pilikita y la Asia ellas estarian encantadas a que tambien participaras en la platica XD

Nicky-hitomi: Me alegro de que te guste y que te entusiasme, Mmm... no se quizas sea por el comienzo o por el Smuray pero de alguna forma igual llegan y con tal que les guste yo soy Happy XD

**Mary-chan:** me alegra que les guste, mira que ya les tome cariño a Hiro y Kenren esos dos me agradan y el resto igual por eso quiero seguir escribiendo y mira que tu review me ha dado animos n.n

**Mikael Mudou:** Gracias, que bueno que ahora se entendio mejor XP, y tambien te agradesco por dejar Review en ambos cap que bueno que te haya gustado este fic mira que lo he hecho con cariño n.n yo hace poco vi la serie por la TV y me quedo gustando solo sabia cosas parciales y ahorase un poco mas ademas que estoy leyendo el manga por un fansub que lo esta sacando XD...

Nos vemos espero que les haya gustado este cap

**Y dejen Reviews XP cuidence...**


	4. Secretos

**Fic: Atrás... Hace 500 Años...**

**Por Kiky-Usui **

**Aclaraciones : Como ya saben estab historia sufre de intervalos, entre la época actual y hace 500 años...**

**Personajes de la era antigua y la actual:**

**Younin: ** Yoh  
**Hiro: ** Horo-Horo  
**Kenren: ** Ren  
**Konzen**: Lyserg  
**Nish: ** Fausto  
**Shion:** Chocolove  
**Zenon: ** Ryuu  
**Aika:** Anna

* * *

**Secretos…**  
------- Capitulo 4 ------

- ¿Aún no mejora? -

- No Younin -

Todos se encontraban bajo el refugio de un grupo de árboles aun lado de una fogata que habían hecho, Hiro estaba con ellos, estaba inconciente, en su frente tenía un paño húmedo, al parecer la fiebre no había disminuido.

- Hiro - se oyó por parte de Li, quien no se había alejado de el en ningún momento.

- ¿Por qué ese ser herético los perseguía? - le preguntó Zenon a Li

- no puedo decírselo -

- ¿por qué? - exclamó Shion

- Hiro debe ser el que decida -

- déjenlo muchachos jijiji, eso no es lo importante - trató de calmar el ambiente.

- ¿Qué haremos? Hao puede volver por él- exclamó Shion.

- no se… preocupen… no les causare problemas - al parecer Hiro había despertado, se veía muy mal.

- no te muevas - le aconsejo Nish.

- gracias por sus cuidados, pero debo irme - y se puso de pie, pero sus piernas apenas aguantaban su peso.

- Hiro - exclamó Younin.

- No puedo relacionarme más con ustedes - se oyó su voz un poco dolida - me han encomendado una nueva misión -

- Hiro - exclamó Li.

- ya no puedo estar aquí - sin más comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse del grupo

- espera… - lo iba a detener Nish, pero Younin lo detuvo.

- déjalo… en realidad…. lo está haciendo por nosotros - exclamó el castaño mientras señalaba a lo lejos, en una de las copas de los árboles la figura de alguien, acompañada de cerca por otra que estaba en el árbol contiguo se podía ver-

- Hao y Konzen - dijo Zenon.

- si -

- pobre muchacho, tiene una vida muy difícil - exclamó Younin.

- ¿por qué lo dices? - por primera vez Kenren habló.

- pronto lo sabrán - la silueta de Hiro se perdió en la Oscuridad.

En otro lugar Hao y Konzen miraban como Hiro se alejaba del grupo de Younin con dificultad, les extrañó no haberlo encontrado en el campamento, por lo cual Hao ordenó su búsqueda, nunca se imaginó que Younin y compañía ayudaran a Hiro dos veces en el mismo día, no podía atacarlos sería de muy poco orgullo hacerlo, así que solo espero a que Hiro notara su presencia y se alejara por voluntad de ellos, Konzen por otro lado estaba notando que Hiro había comenzado a actuar más extraño esa semana, después de conocer a ese grupo, además que debido a la estación su cuerpo estaba débil, pero pronto se recuperaría solo faltaban unos días para primavera.

- Konzen -

- ¿Si señor? -

- quiero que vigiles a Hiro estos días -

- ¿Eh¿Por qué? -

- es un presentimiento - exclamó como si nada.

- como desee - a Konzen no le agradaba la idea de tener que espiar a sus camaradas.

- si le ves cerca de esos sujetos avísame -

- esta bien -

- bien - y Hao desapareció.

_- Espero que estés bien Hiro, descuida no pienso traicionarte… ni si quiera con Hao _- pensó Konzen para luego desaparecer.

Los días transcurrieron hasta completar una semana, y en todo ese tiempo Younin y el resto no habían sabido nada de Hiro, aunque no quería reconocerlo el más preocupado era Kenren, desde aquel beso su mundo se había puesto de cabeza, a cada instante se preguntaba si el estaría bien… aún recordaba las palabras que Hiro le había dicho en un susurro el día en el que lo beso.

… **_eres el ángel de mis pesadillas…_**

¿El Ángel de sus pesadillas? Por que decía eso, pero con tan solo recodarlo se ponía nervioso, lo había dicho en un tono tan dulce, aquel chico le llamaba mucho la atención, no era como el resto, a pesar de ser insinuador y directo, era transparente y puro… y eso… le gustaba.

- Kenren -

- dime Younin -

- Aika vino de visita - exclamó con una sonrisa.

- me lo suponía por tu cara de idiota -

- jijij esta tan bonita -

- no se como la aguantas -

- es tan bonita -

-cielos ya empezó - exclamó Kenren.

- oigan apúrense - fue el gritó que se escucho.

- ya vamos Aika - exclamó Kenren.

- su voz es melodiosa -

- lo que tu digas corazón con patas -

- jijiji tu estas casi igual que yo -

- ¿de que rayos hablas? -

- nada, nada - y Younin comenzó a caminar.

- ¿y este? -

Luego Younin y Kenren se reunieron con el resto, Aika venía en compañía de Shisune y otra muchacha, tenía el cabello rosado, largo hasta un poco más debajo de la espalda, sus ojos del mismo color que sus ojos, traía unos pantalones cafés y una polera blanca. Aika en realidad no se veía muy feliz que digamos, bueno ella nunca estaba feliz, pero hoy se le notaba aún más enojada que de costumbre.

- por fin llegan - exclamó enojada.

- perdón - se excusó Younin.

- Hn… - fue el gruñido que soltó Kenren.

- bien, no importa, ya se la localización de uno de los rosarios -

- era hora de comenzar - exclamó Shion.

- si, como sea - dijo Aika - esta en la montaña del abismo, en poder de uno de los hombres de Hao -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Zenon extrañado.

- si, lo encontró hace… ¿Cuánto era Cristal? - le preguntó Aika, dirigiéndose a la pelirosada.

- Hace ya 4 días señorita Aika - contestó con simpleza.

- si, 4 días, pero ni siquiera se lo a dicho a Hao, es más a estado apartado del grupo todo el tiempo -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó Shion

- tengo mis métodos de espiar a la gente - dijo son simpleza

- lo que quieres es que recuperemos el rosario ¿no? - dijo Nish.

- efectivamente, creo que no les será problema -

- apuesto que es un debilucho - exclamó Shion.

- en eso te equivocas - le dijo Shisune.

- es el más fuerte de los hombres de Hao, creo que lo conocen ¿no?... a Hiro - dijo con una sonrisa. Eso era extraño hace una semana que no sabían nada del el y ahora resulta que el tiene uno de los rosarios que necesitan.

- al parecer aún esta muy débil, a estado refugiado todo este tiempo en aquella montaña, es más. Creemos que se oculta del mismo Hao - exclamó Shisune.

- no me hagas reír ¿creemos? - dijo Aika - es más que obvio, si sigue con el es más que seguro que se convierta en su amante -

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Kenren.

- si, él esta huyendo en cierta forma de Hao - dijo Crystal.

- creo que no conocen muy bien la historia de ese muchacho -

- ¿tu si Aika? - le preguntó Nish.

- claro, el junto a su lobo Li, fueron sellado en la región fría de Siveria, estuvieron ahí por mucho tiempo, Hao encontró a Hiro y lo libero parcialmente, le dijo que si lo ayudaba lo liberaría por completo, si no, lo volvería a sellar, Hiro acepto, aunque no concordaba con los ideales de Hao de acabar con lo humanos, a pesar que fueron ellos mismos lo que lo sellaron, poco a poco a Hao comenzó a agradarle mucho Hiro, hasta el punto de querer desearlo para él, a estado esperando pacientemente por ese día - terminó de relatar Aika - esta es un pequeña parte de su historia… ¿Qué harán? -

- recuperaremos el rosario - dijo Kenren.

- si, pero no le haremos nada a Hiro - agregó Younin.

- lo sabía - exclamó Aika - el puede ser uno de nuestros mejores aliados -

- no podemos confiarnos - exclamó Shion - no sabes el por que lo sellaron, algo grave debía haber hecho -

- lo sé, pero no traicionaría a su propio corazón - dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Hiro estaba oculto en una cueva, la cual estaba tras una cascada, su fiebre no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, Li se risita a dejarlo, pero debía ir a buscar comida para su Shaman. Konzen había perdido la pista de Hiro hace ya mucho tiempo y lo más seguro era que Hao lo estuviera buscando. No quería encontrárselo, sabía que le debían obedecer y entregarle el rosario, pero sentía que traicionaría a todos, el no quería acabar con los humanos, pero no quería que fueran sellados una vez más… a pesar de todo ellos querían una vida normal… a pesar de todo, era mejor ser sellados a ser los culpables de la muerte de todos los humanos, segarían siendo los aliados de Hao, pero no le darían los rosarios, ellos iban a seguir lo que querían. Li le había traído alimentos, pero Hiro ni siquiera los probó.

- Hiro debes comer -

- no tengo hambre Li -

- si sigues así, no te vas a recuperar -

- no quiero mejorar - dijo con simpleza.

- Hiro - reclamó

- Lo sé Li, lo sé, pero no quiero seguir con esto -

- es por nuestra libertad -

- no la quiero a costa de vidas -

- te comprendo Hiro -

- perdóname Li, por mi culpa te sallaron a ti también -

- No digas eso Hiro -

- no entiendo aún ¿por qué nací? -

- nadie conoce esa respuesta, pero debes vivir si quieres conocerla… -

- buen consejo, lastima que no sepa si debo seguirlo -

- hazlo, por ahora -

- ser o no ser… ¿Cómo podemos probar el motivo de nuestra existencia?… - miró con nostalgia el agua que bajaba por la casada.

- vive y descúbrelo… -

- estaba bien Li, por ahora estará bien - y Hiro cogió una de las frutas que Li le había traído.

"…**_Ser o no Ser…  
¿Cómo podemos probar el motivo de nuestra existencia?…"  
_**

Aquella conversación fue vista por Aika y los demás, la guía de los apaches había ocupado una de sus técnicas sobre un pequeño estanque que estaba cerca del campamento de Younin. Este último sabía que Hiro no era malo, así que lo más productivo era hacer una alianza con él, pero había que enviar a la persona precisa para esto, cualquiera podía hacer que Hiro se volviera reservado y ocultara los rosarios.

- Bien, debemos hacer un trato con él - exclamó Aika.

- ¿un trato? - preguntó Shion.

- si, quizás no se vuelva nuestro aliado, pero si en un apoyo… -

- tendrá que ir uno de nosotros - dijo Nish.

- quien… bueno… nadie lo conoce bien, pero con quien se lleva mejor - preguntó Shisune.

- ¿No es obvio? Pues con Younin - exclamó Zenon.

- jiji yo no lo creo - exclamó Younin.

- es verdad, es más que obvio que es con Kenren - dijo Aika.

- ¿por qué él? - preguntó Shion, este miraba de reojo a Kenren quien también lo miraba, sin duda les costaría tomar confianza el uno en el otro en un 100 por ciento.

- ¿no es obvio? - dijo esta como si fuera algo sin importancia y la cosa más obvia del mundo - no se tú, pero yo no llegaría y besaría al primero que veo - esto lo dijo como si no tuviera ninguna relevancia y fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero el recuerdo hizo que Kenren se sonrojara.

- ¡Yo no voy! - dijo exaltado.

- vamos Kenren si tu también quieres verlo - lo molestó Younin.

- estas loco, solo lo he visto unas… dos veces en toda mi vida¿¡por qué debería importarme!? - dijo enojado.

- es verdad, no debería, pero lo hace - dijo segura Aika, Kenren la quedo mirando, pero no sabía que decir.

- Muy bien mañana por la mañana partirás amigo - dijo alegre Younin.

- ¡Que no! - alegó.

- Kenren debes recordar que tu misión es encontrar los 8 rosarios de los elementos -

- lo sé -

- ¿¡entonces que rayos pretendes¡El tiene el rosario de la Tierra!-

- esta bien, pero ya cállate -

- perfecto, pero no me vuelvas a callar -

- Aika - la llamó Younin.

- dime -

- ¿Por qué son 8 rosarios si son 10 elementos?-

- 2 de los elementos están representados en otra cosa… -

- ah, ya veo… ¿en que? -

- en dos seres diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo iguales -

- ¿Cómo es eso? -

- los 8 rosarios corresponden a… Viento, Trueno, Agua, Fuego, Hielo, Tierra, Mineral, Naturaleza… los otros que no están son Luz y Oscuridad… están representados en dos criaturas que ya conocerán… como saben, las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable -

- vaya... -

- Es hora de irnos, nos veremos después -

- adiós - se despidieron todos.

- cuídate mucho Aika -

- tu igual Younin - dijo un poco ruborizada, pronto las tres mujeres desaparecieron.

Esa noche Kenren se quedo contemplando las estrellas, por algún motivo no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía perturbado, el hecho de volver a ver a ese sujeto, el solo pensarlo hacía que se pusiera nervioso… ¿por qué?... No lo sabía…

El día siguiente llegó, Kenren ya había partido al monte de Abismo junto a Sen, en todo el camino no dijo palabra, Younin y el resto lo despidieron deseándole mucha suerte, aunque Younin le daba consejos muy extraños, como si fuera a una cita, le faltó poco para que Kenren lo quisiera mandar a volar, pero controló sus impulsos.

Pronto llegó a la dichosa cascada, ahora venía lo bueno ¿Cómo lo sacaría de allí dentro?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - oyó una voz tras él, el ojidorado volteó al mismo tiempo que Sen y detrás de ellos estaba Li, con algunas frutas, al parecer regresaba de su recolección de alimentos para Hiro.

- vengo a hablar con Hiro -

- No se puede -

- ¿por qué? -

- no está en condiciones de hacerlo -

- es importante -

- lo lamento, pero apenas y logra estar de pie -

- ¿tan mal esta? -

- no quiere cuidarse -

- ¿Por qué tu Shaman esta en ese estado? - le preguntó Sen.

- Siempre en las últimas dos semanas del final de la época de invierno le ocurre esto, pero esta vez ha sido peor -

- ¿por qué en esta fecha? - le preguntó Kenren.

- es la fecha cuando el fue liberado, pero como solo una parte de nosotros se libero la otra en esta época llama a nuestra parte libre -

- ¿Li estas ahí? - se oyó la voz de Hiro, este salía por un pequeño pasadizo, que impedía que se mojara por el agua de las cascada, caminaba apoyado en la pared, en su rostro se podía ver un fiero sonrojo debido a la fiebre, se quedo sorprendido al ver a Kenren.

- Hiro no debiste levantarte - le dijo Li.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó el ojinegro al ojidorado.

- vine a hablar contigo -

- ¿sobre el rosario? - Kenren se sorprendió.

- si -

- llévatelo si deseas, pero déjame tranquilo - de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un rosario de color café y se lo arrojó a Kenren, después se volteó con la intensión de regresar a su escondite.

- espera - lo detuvo Kenren.

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿por qué me lo das? -

- eso, es asunto mío -

- ¿por qué te escondes? -

- estoy débil, no quiero estar con Hao en estos momentos -

- ¿Por qué no te cuidas? - seguía preguntando de forma obstinada Kenren.

- por que quiero morir - fue la simple respuesta de Hiro, la cual le sorprendió a Kenren.

- hay personas que desean vivir, pero no pueden, tu que puedes no quieres… que irónica es la vida -

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? -

- ¿por qué quieres morir? -

- porque… no pertenezco aquí -

- ¿por qué? -

- cállate, no tengo por que decirte nada, además ¿qué tiene? nadie me va extrañar… - una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro - … no hay un hogar que me extrañe, ni amigos que lloren… morir no es mala opción… no tengo lasos que me unan a este mundo -

- yo tampoco los tenía… un hogar… amigos… también podía morir… ya que nadie lloraría, pero diferencia tuya, no tome el camino fácil y busque… -

- ¿Los encontraste? - preguntó dándole la espalda.

- si, mi hogar esta con los amigos que he encontrado… -

- bien por ti… pero yo no los tengo… -

- yo puedo ser uno… -

- créeme… no quieres -

- ¿por qué? -

- no… me…. - pero un fuerte mareo detuvo la respuesta de Hiro - yo… - pronto Hiro cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Hiro! - exclamó Li, Kenren se acercó a el con rapidez, tenía mucha fiebre y su boca estaba seca, este entró a Hiro a la cueva, lo recostó en un montón de hojas que al parecer Li había traído para hacerle una especia de cama, sacó un pañuelo y lo mojó, para luego colocárselo en su frente, luego cogió una de las frutas, la molió sobre un trozo de madera ovalado el cual a la perfección podía ser utilizado como un recipiente, exprimió y molió algunas cuantas frutas hasta hacerlas un jugo consistente.

- ¿por qué lo ayudas? - le preguntó Li

- aún no lo sé -

- te lo suplico, no abandones a Hiro ahora -

- no lo haré, te lo prometo -

- gracias -

- Sen podrías ir con Li a buscar plantas medicinales y un poco de alimentos más consistentes, la fruta es buena, pero necesita algo que le de más energía -

- esta bien - ambos espíritus se alejaron del lugar.

Kenren cogió el recipiente donde había hecho el jugo, lo acercó a los labios de Hiro, con delicadeza le levanto la cabeza y lo hizo beber, Hiro abrió los ojos con pesadez.

- ¿estas bien? -

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? -

- ¿se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien? -

- es no es una respuesta… -

- ¿y a mi que? -

- que carácter -

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- mareado -

- ¿de hace cuanto que no comes bien? -

- solo he comido unas cuantas frutas estos días - dijo mirando en otra dirección.

- no se como aún estas vivo -

- yo tampoco -

- ¿dime por qué quieres morir? -

- ya te lo dije -

- no quiero una mentira como respuesta - si, Hiro había mentido y eso Kenren lo sabía, una persona como el puede tener su propio hogar y amigos sin ningún problema.

- Cuando te lo diga ni siquiera vas a mirarme - dijo con una sonrisa la cual tratable ocultar su tristeza.

- ya veremos… -

- la razón es muy simple… obvia talvez… Quien querría tener un hogar o ser amigo de un ser Herético -

Hiro muy bien sabía que todos repudiaban a los seres Heréticos, a ellos los culpaban de todos los males, pero a él le odiaban más, ya que tenía forma humana, considerándolos los más peligrosos, un ser nacido de la tierra era un aberración… eso creían todos… pero quizás, en realidad, eran un regalo de la tierra… estaba matando a sus hijos… y eso ella no lo toleraría por mucho tiempo. Guío, un ser herético con forma humana había atacado poblados destruyéndolos en su totalidad, los sobrevivientes eran los seguidores de los hombres X.

Cuando supieron de su existencia no dudaron en sellarlo, quizás Hiro debía odiarlos por su recriminaciones, pero no podía y no quería odiarlos. Matar, el nunca lo haría, él no despojaría la vida de un humano, no, por que él quería ser uno, arrebatarla sería como si a él le quitaran esa posibilidad.

- ¿eres un ser Herético? -

- Si… - Hiro solo esperaba que Kenren lo abandonara como muchos lo habían hecho, sintió como el ojidorado se levantaba de su sitio, como lo había pensado, él lo dejaría como los demás… cerró sus ojos, no quería verlo partir a el también.

- y eso… ¿qué tiene de malo? - oyó la voz de Kenren, Hiro abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ahora el ojidorado estaba frente a él, al parecer solo había ido por un poco de agua.

- pero… -

- a pesar de todo… eres un ser vivo… -

- sin embargo… -

- no debería importarte la opinión de la gente, yo soy humano, pero también un ser vivo, la gente que discrimina realmente son solo idiotas que no aceptan las cosas que son diferente a ellos -

- ¿no te doy miedo? -

- ¿miedo? Jajaja… no me hagas reír, tu solo me das lastima - lo molestó.

- ¡oye! - alegó.

- ¡Ja! Que más se podría sentir de un idiota que quiere morir, pero no puede… -

- Gr…. -

- deja de gruñir, que pareces perro… es una pena, tendremos tu horrible compañía por un rato más -

- que amable - dijo de forma irónica.

- y no te acostumbres -

- eres… - pero decidió callarse.

- bien, tengo que irme, mañana vendré a verte -

- ¿eh¿Es una cita? - dijo juguetón.

- en tus sueños - dijo molesto Kenren.

- jiji -

- cuando Sen llegue dile que volví -

-esta bien… -

Luego de eso Kenren salió de la cueva asegurándose que Hiro se durmiera, no estaba bien, más bien Kenren iba al campamento por un poco de comida y medicamentos.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas en relación a Hiro, nunca imaginó que el podía ser un ser Herético, ahora comprendía el por que lo perseguían los hombres X, por que fue sellado… ¿Miedo? No, no lo tenía, no había tenido motivos, además que los seres heréticos no son malos, pero por culpa de los humanos estos cambian, pero Hiro a pesar de todo era alguien puro y amable… Kenren se ruborizo ante este pensamiento. Cuando llegó al campamento ya era de noche, Younin y el resto se alegraron al verlo.

- Hola ¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó Younin, al ver como Kenren se acercaba a él.

- Ten - y el ojidorado le entregó el rosario.

- vaya, fue rápido - exclamó Zenon.

- Nish necesito algunas medicinas para la fiebre - le pidió Kenren.

- ¿eh?... ¿Para quién…? - preguntó el Rubio.

- bueno… - exclamó avergonzado.

- eso no importa, necesitas comida también ¿verdad? - dijo Younin, este sabía a quien se refería.

- Si… -

- te dejaremos listo todo para mañana -

- Gracias -

- ves, fue bueno que fueras tú -

- cállate - alegó Kenren.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Younin un poco más serio.

- No muy bien, no se alimenta bien y su fiebre es alta -

- ya veo, es raro que aún siga vivo -

- veras…. - talvez era por que Hiro es un ser Herético.

- buen quizás sea por su naturaleza -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- jijiji -

- ¿sabías que era un ser Herético? -

- si y veo que ya lo sabes -

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó.

- ¿no te lo dijo él? -

- no hablo de cómo me enteré yo, si no tú -

- jijiji fue una corazonada -

- no te creo -

- yo menos, pero así fue -

- ¿Aika lo sabe? -

- es más que claro -

- Ten Kenren aquí hay algunas medicinas - le dijo Nish quien había vuelto con un pequeño bolso.

- y Aquí esta la comida - y Zenon llegó con una bolso mediano.

- Gracias -

- no me digas que son para Hiro - fue la voz de Shion la que se escuchó.

- no te importa -

- es el enemigo -

- no lo es -

- esto es un error -

- métete en tus problemas -

- es mi problema, también estoy en esta misión -

- no te concierne -

- qué cuides y alimentes a un enemigo si me concierne -

- cállate de una vez -

- ya veo, lo entiendo, lo cuidas por que es tu amante - eso enfureció a Kenren quien solo le dio un fuerte golpe a Shion en el rostro.

- No es mi amante y si lo fuera no debe importante - sin más se alejó del grupo.

- Shion esta vez hablaste de más - dijo Younin.

- es la primera vez que veo a Kenren tan preocupado por alguien - exclamó Zenon.

- es por eso que Hiro no es malo, por eso Kenren se le acercó… el a pasado por lo mismo que nosotros - exclamó Younin.

- quizás el logre aliviar el corazón de Kenren - agregó Nish.

- ya también lo creo - dijo Younin.

- maldito Kenren, pega como mula - exclamó Shion con una sonrisa.

- tu forma de abrirle los ojos fue extrema morenito jijijiji -

- y creo que no tuvo el efecto deseado -

- ahora eres el malo de la película - dijo Zenon.

- Nah, con este rostro que me gasto, a leguas se ve que soy el prota -

- jijiji - fue lo único que se escuchó después de esa declaración, que nadie se atrevía a negar… para no herir sus sentimientos XD.

Mientras tanto Kenren miraba la Luna desde una de las copas de los árboles, estaba furioso, Shion no era nadie para decirle nada, no tenía por que entrometerse, pero en cierto modo tenia razón, era el enemigo… ¿por qué lo ayudaba?... la respuesta era… que no parecía serlo, nunca los a atacado, en cambio se a preocupado por ellos, le entrego el rosario sin problemas, el solo tenia la etiqueta de _"Soy su enemigo"_, pero sus actos decían todo lo contrario… además…

…"**_¿Se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien?"…_**

En otro lugar Hao y el resto estaban en la búsqueda de Hiro, Konzen había dado su reporte, lo había perdido de vista y al parecer su condición no había mejorado, todo el campamento estaba concertado en su búsqueda, muchas veces Konzen espiaba al grupo de Younin para ver si había ido donde ellos, pero no, no estaba con ellos.

Y así transcurrió una semana en donde los encuentros entre Hiro y Konzen era más frecuentes, Hiro aún no se recuperaba totalmente, pero gracias a los cuidado de Konzen ya estaba mucho mejor, cada día que pasaban juntos Kenren descubría que Hiro a pesar de ser un poco atrevido en sus declaraciones, era alguien inocente y alegre y muchas otras cosas. Mientras que Hiro había descubierto que Kenren era alguien amable y bajo esa seriedad que siempre tenía era alguien alegre y simpático.

Ahora Kenren estaba en camino a visitar a Hiro, a pesar de ser travieso y burlón lo obedecía, era por eso que se estaba recuperando, estaba apunto de llegar al lugar donde Hiro había estado todos estos días, con Younin ni con ninguno del grupo había tenido problemas ya que todos querían y aceptaban a Hiro, aunque este claro no lo sabía.

Sen y él estaba saliendo del bosque e inmediatamente llegaban aun lado de la cascada, pero se paró en seco al ver a Hiro frente a Hao, lo habían encontrado, Li estaba frente a Hiro, un poco alterado, pero trataba de estar tranquilo al igual que Hiro, quien estaba de pie mirando a Hao de forma desafiante.

- Hiro ¿En donde te habías metido? -

- estaba recuperándome -

- ¿encontraste uno de los rosarios? -

- No -

- mientes -

- ¿Por qué mentiría? -

- estas actuando raro -

- es su imaginación -

- no lo es - y Hao comenzó a acercarse a Hiro, este no retrocedió - eres tan hermoso - exclamó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Hiro.

- aléjese - exclamó furioso Li.

- apártate Lobo - y unas raíces provenientes de los árboles cercanos atraparon a Li.

- Li - exclamó Hiro, pero de una de las muralla de piedra, de donde venia la cascada aparecieron, aprisionado a Hiro de las muñecas, tobillos y cuello, arrastrándolo hasta quedar muy cerca de la pared - ¡Suéltame! -

- Hiro - dijo Hao quien se acercó a este.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - dijo Hiro pegándose a la pared y así alejarse Hao.

- por que te considero un ser hermoso -

- ¡aléjate! - casi gritó, Kenren era detenido por Sen para no salir, en eso momentos enfrentar a Hao era prácticamente un suicidio.

- no te preocupes aún no es el momento - y Hao se apartó de Hiro, pero luego colocó su mano en una de las muñecas de Hiro - pero me has desobedecido -

- ¿eh? -

- no te acerques más al grupo de Younin. - le dijo en un susurro, pronto una especie de llama apareció en la mano de Hao y comenzó a lastimar la muñeca derecha de Hiro.

- ¡¡Aaaaah!! -

- no quiero lastimarte -

- no… me he acercado a… ellos - dijo mientras aguantaba el dolor.

- más te vale - y Hao se alejó de Hiro, pero las cadenas aún no desaparecían.

- no me dejes así - alegó Hiro.

- es tu castigo, hasta que puedas liberarte - y sin más Hao desapareció.

- maldición - exclamó Hiro, quien se dejó caer, pero uno de los grilletes lastimó su herida recién hecha - rayos -

Kenren por otra parte espero algunos minutos antes de salir, no lo creía, Hao había lastimado incluso a Hiro y al parecer era por haberles entregado el rosario a ellos… lo medito algunos segundo… no era por eso, si no por que lo rechazó, al fin y al cabo Aika lo había dicho, que Hao esta interesado en Hiro como más que un compañero…

Sin esperar más Kenren envió a Sen donde se encontraba Li, después comenzó acercarse al lugar donde estaba Hiro, quien reprimía quejidos ya que intentaba liberarse de los grilletes, pero pasaba a lastimarse aún más su herida. Su poderes habían quedado sellados al momento que esos grilletes habían tocado su pie.

- ¡Li! - dio un gritó mientras trataba de alejarse de la pared, pero las cadenas lo detuvieron - ¡Li! - su muñeca sangraba mucho, pequeñas gotas de sangre descendían por estas.

- vaya, que curioso, al fin te quédate quieto - dijo Kenren quien salió de entre los árboles.

- muy gracioso -

- ¿estas enojado? - lo molesto.

- ríete no más -

- ¡Oh vamos!, esto le alegra el día a cualquiera -

- a cualquiera que se llame Kenren, deja de jugar y sácame de aquí -

- ¿Por qué debería? -

- vamos Kenren, me duele la muñeca - dijo casi en un puchero.

- mmm… voy a pensarlo -

- no seas malito… -

- ya deja de dramatizar - y el ojidorado se acercó a Hiro y con su poder espiritual lo liberó de sus cadenas, su brazo herido no se veía muy bien.

- gracias - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- déjame ver esa herida -

- bien - y Hiro extendió su brazo, esto no alegraba a Kenren, Hiro era un experto en meterse en problemas, salía de uno y se metía en otro, lo llevó con brusquedad a la orilla del río y metió su mano en el agua - ¡Ay! Duele, duele-

- no te quejes tanto… -

- Kenren se más delicado - se quejó el ojinegro.

- cuando tú dejes de chillar -

- ¡Ay! - pronto el ojidorado sacó del agua el brazo del Hiro.

- vaya - y de un pequeño bolso que traía sacó un frasquito con alguna clase de ungüento.

- oye, estas bien preparado ¿Qué eres¿Un boticario? - le dijo Hiro molestoso, pero pronto recibió un lindo zape por parte de Kenren.

- no seas idiota, todos andamos con esta clase de cosas, por cualquier emergencia, además que Younin es un poco torpe y se quema constantemente cuando hacemos la fogata - le relataba mientras humedecía unas extraña hojas en el río.

- jaja vaya eso es gracioso -

- siéntate -

- que cariñoso - dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Hiro hazme el favor y cállate o sigue quejándote -

- ta bueno, ta bueno, pero no te enojes -

- esto te va a doler un poco - exclamó mientras tomaba su brazo y le aplicaba un poco de ungüento, Hiro colocó una mueca de dolor pero trató de verse normal.

- ¿viste a Hao? -

- si -

- me alegra que te dieras cuenta -

- ¿por qué? -

- por que si venias y no te percatabas, podría haberte pasado algo - al oír eso se alegró, así que el ojinegro se preocupaba por él.

- ¿estas preocupado? -

- por supuesto, eso es más que obvio - dijo simplemente sin ninguna pena.

- ¿por qué? -

- eres mi mejor amigo… - sin proponérselo Kenren presiono la herido de Hiro ya que lo que le había dicho lo sorprendió

- ¡ay! Eso dolió - exclamó casi en un gritó.

- perdón - luego tomo las hojas y las coloco sobre la herida en una intensión de cubrirla, luego con los dientes rasgó un trozo de su polera, hasta que caso u trozo, para luego utilizarla como venda sobre la herida y las hojas - con eso debería estar -

- gracias -

- bien, vamos por Li -

- Oki -

Kenren y Hiro se encaminaron al interior del bosque, caminaron por unos 10 minutos cuando divisaron a Sen junto a Li quien estaba atado a un árbol con las raíces de estos, al verlo Hiro corrió a su lado, estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo no podía salir y Sen tampoco podía liberarlo, sin demorar mucho Hiro libero a Li con la ayuda de Kenren ya que aún no podía esforzarse mucho, después de comprobar que no tenía nada grave, solo el orgullo roto por no haber podido ayudar a su Shaman, todo lo demás estaba en perfecto orden, Hiro le animaba diciéndole que no le había pasado nada, además que su niñera estaba ahí, refiriéndose a Kenren, pero el ojidorado le dio un fuerte zape, pero eso significo que le quitara la tontorrona sonrisa que tenía.

Por otra parte Younin se encontraba con un dilema, frente a el apareció Konzen, el había ido al baño y cuando regresaba se encontró con Konzen, este no decía nada haciendo que se sintiera incomodo.

- Hola Konzen -

- Hola -

- ¿Qué deseas? -

- ustedes saben donde esta Hiro¿no es así? -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- cada día veo partir a Kenren y vuelve has tarde -

- pero… -

- lo seguí, pero lo perdió de vista, cada día es lo mismo -

- jijiji -

- se que va a ver a Hiro -

- eres muy listo -

- no te pediré que me digas donde esta -

- ¿entonces? -

- quiero que lo alejen de Hao -

-¿qué? -

- Hiro es como un hermano para mi, no quiero que nada malo le suceda, siempre le he querido superar, pero nunca le eh deseado mal y estando cerca de Hao él esta en peligro… se que algo malo le puede suceder… -

Continuará…

-----------------------------------

Hay perdón por la demora, me han pasado la de chascarros... en especial con este capitulo y el de "El sello del Dragón de Hielo", estan salados -- El proximo cap se tratara más sobre la relacion entre Horo-Horo y Ren

Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado...

Bien he decidido ponerle lemas a cada personaje antiguo... en este cap ya aparecieron dos... es como ellos se han mantenido este tiempo, quizas más adelante sepan por que los he colocado XD

**Lemas:**

**Hiro:** **_"…__Ser o no Ser… ¿Cómo podemos probar el motivo de nuestra existencia?…"_**

**Kenren: **…"**_¿Se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien?"…_**

Y Como bono les voy a color anticipado el del Younin XD

**Younin: _"...Hago lo que quiero... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?..."_**

Bien quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que dejaron Reviews en el cap anterior

**Jose Maria:** No sabes lo feliz que me haces que te haya gustado, espero que este cap te agrade, aqui ya se va ondeando en el tema

**Mikael Mudou: **Pues ya más entrado en capitulos aparecera kenren ya que es casi uno de los ultimos junto con Younin, más o menos el capitulo 7 aparece Konzen en la otra era, solo deben esperar XD, y lo de Fansub, si en internet ya pase al segundo Volumen... busca en nikai.cl... pero para najarlo debes registrarte, pero no te preocupes todo es gratuito XD.

**nicky-hitomi:** perdon con este tambien me demore T-T, esque mi PC se hecho a perder y perdi como dos veces este cap junto con el sello del Dragon, por eso la demora, espero que te haya gustado.

**Hanna Li Asakura:** Gracias no sabes como le alegras jejeje... sip no soy buena escribiendo fic amorosos, pero eso mesclo aventura y accion con algo de romanse... XD sip ya veras más relaciones entre los personajes y uno que aparecera más adelante XD

**MARYAM-CHAN:** perdon por la demora, mira que un monton de problemas, ojala que no les sea complicado lo de los nombres XD, yo igual quiero mucho a los personajes de hace 500 años, y los quiero mucho y sin duda esta historia va a ser más largo que el sello del Dragón, espero que me tengas pasiencia XD

**Ayumi-chan:** pues por tu sujerencia se me pasaron varias fromas para enparejarlos y todo eso, pero después se me ilumino la apoyetita, en mis planes ya estaba el juntarlos, pero va a hacer de una manera especial... ya que Konzen va a estar con Hao entre comillas... ya veras por que XD, tienes que esperar unos 4 o 5 cap XD no tanto no, pero ya se biene... pista... Mmm... digamos que Younin tambien tiene una especia de gemelos XD mucho, mucho ya te lo dije todo XD.

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02:** Pues estas vacaciones desapareci de todo, ya que solo tengo algunos minutos en internet, me cuaesta quetarcelo a mi hermano, -- todo una guerra... pero bueno, estaba más urgida por actualizar mis fic y ya lo hice y soy feliz, quizas para vuelta a clases me pillen otra vez por el Club

Muchas gracias a los que se dieron la pasiencia de leer todo esto... y si lo hicieron encontraron pistas de más adelante en la contestacion de Reviews XD

Nos vemos Atentamente: Kiky-Usui

¡¡¡Dejen Reveiws!!!


	5. Cuidándote

"Cuidandote."

------- capitulo 5 ------

Los muchachos aun se encontraban "durmiendo" como lo había denominado Pilika, y llevaban así ya casi 2 semanas, en un principio este hecho le preocupo a Manta, pero luego se percataron que las caras de todos mostraban tranquilidad y la fiebre de Horo-Horo casi había desaparecido.

Manta le hacía compañía a Pilika y Tamao, quienes eran las únicas que no se habían visto afectadas por aquel fenómeno, con mucho esfuerzo habían conseguido llevar a cada uno de los shamanes a sus habitaciones. Manta tuvo el deber de ser el cuidador ya que tanto Tamao como Pilika habían trata de pasarse de listas con dos de los Shamanes que estaban inconscientes, el pobre castaño estaba sin duda cansado con todo que lo que había sucedido.

Ahora mismo se encontraban los tres en el comedor disfrutando de una taza de té, los tres estaban serios, y casi no conversaban, no estaba de mas decir que una semana era bastante tiempo y este hecho ya estaba comenzando a alterarles, a todos ya se les había pasado por la mente que probablemente no volverían a despertar, pero trataban, en vano, alejar ese pensamiento el cual solo causaba que se preocuparan más de la cuenta, porque lamentablemente no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlos.

Un sonido proveniente del segundo piso llamo su atención, seguido luego por pasos que bajaban las escaleras, los tres se miraron sorprendidos, al fin habían despertado.

- Tama trae algo de comer – la imperiosa voz de Anna se dejo escuchar cuando había atravesado las puertas del comedor.

- por supuesto señorita Anna – dijo feliz la pelirosa.

- Hola Anna – saludo feliz Manta, la rubia lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- tan amable como siempre –

- tienes algo que decir – exclamó con su típico tono de enojo.

- No –

- Anna esta vez pasaron dos semanas… ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió? – exclamó la niña Ainu.

- ¿2 semanas? – dijo extrañada la Itako.

- sí, estuvieron en ese estado por dos semanas – confirmó el castaño.

- ya veo… - dijo pensativa.

- ¿sucede algo? –

- ese fue el tiempo que supuestamente vivimos de esa época – aclaró.

- ya veo –

- jijiji yo creo que todo es muy entretenido – la voz de Yoh se dejó escuchar.

- ¡Yoh! – dijo alegre Manta.

- teeengoo aaambreee – la voz llorosa de Horo-Horo también se dejó escuchar.

- ¡Hermano! – la peliazul corrió a abrasar a su hermano.

- ¡au! –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- nada… jejeje – en sus ojos y tono de voz se podía ver claramente el nerviosismo.

- tienes lastimada tu muñeca ¿cierto? – oyó una voz tras él se hizo a un lado inmediatamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- ya despertaste Ren jijiji –

- si –

- déjame ver – dijo Fausto quien también había llegado, Horo-Horo en esos momentos ocupaba una chaqueta larga, ocultaba uno de sus brazos tras su espalda, el rubio tomó el brazo del chico con cierta brusquedad, para luego levantar la manga, esto causó que el ainu soltada un débil gemido de dolor.

- ¿cómo te hiciste eso? – preguntó alarmado el Ingles, en el brazo de Horo-Horo a nivel de su muñeca tenía una fea quemadura.

- se la hizo Hao – aclaró Ren - a Hiro para ser más específicos –

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Chocolove.

- pero ¿cómo...? – preguntó dudoso Ryuu.

- después hablaremos de eso… Fausto ¿Puedes atender a Hori? –

- Claro Don Yoh –

- pero tengo hambre – se quejó el peliazul.

- después comerás – alegó Anna.

- está bien – y acompaño al rubio con cascadas en los ojos.

- Tamao la Comida – alegó Anna.

- ya casi Señora Anna – respondió la chica desde la cocina.

- ¿se enteraron de algo nuevo? – preguntó la Itako al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

- si… - respondió el Asakura.

- al parecer resulto ser alguien importante en su otra vida – dijo Anna.

- ¿Por qué lo dice doña Anna? – preguntó Ryuu.

- Porque Hiro es un ser Herético – respondió Ren.

- Ooh! Vaya – fue la simple exclamación del moreno.

- ¿entonces qué hacemos? Hao debe estar haciendo esto por algún motivo – acotó el Shaman de China.

- sí, deberíamos buscar pistas – fue la respuesta de Anna.

- ¿y con quién? Dudo mucho que alguien sepa algo después de 500 años… - dijo Ren.

- pues… los apaches pueden ser una buena opción, supongo que tendrán un registro de los antiguos torneos – dijo pensativa la Itako.

- pero no los hemos visto después de 3 años, ¿cómo los encontraremos? – preguntó Manta.

- podemos ubicarlos con los Oráculos – respondió Lyserg.

- es una buena idea… - comenzó Yoh – sin embargo, creo que no deberíamos involucrarlos –

- creo lo mismo – apoyó el Tao.

- entonces nos dedicaremos en la vigilancia de ese tonto – dijo Anna.

- ¿de quién Anna? –

- de Horo-Horo –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó esta vez Ryuu.

- al parecer Hao esta tras el por algún motivo –

- estoy de acuerdo, como Kenren pude ver que Hao apreciaba mucho a Hiro, y no creo que sea solo por ser un ser herético –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Lyserg.

- … -

- jijiji Ren sabe lo que dice –

- ¡¡DEBES ESTAR LOCO Y CREES QUE ME DEJARE INJECTAR!! – el potente grito de cierto Shaman se dejo escuchar, al tiempo que unos pasos apresurados llegaban al comedor, pronto vieron una línea azul esconderse tras Pilika.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Hermano? –

- Pili, ese loco me quiere sacar sangre… y no con esas jeringas pequeñas, si no una enorme, y cuando digo enorme es enooooormeeee – Horo-Horo hacía aspavientos tratando de graficar lo que decía, sin embargo por los bruscos movimientos se soltaron las vendas recién colocadas en su brazo.

- eres un cobarde y mira lo que has hecho –

- pero Pili… - dijo con ojos llorosos.

- Vamos Horo-Horo quédate quieto – exclamó Ryuu.

- Ren arréglale esas vendas – dijo Anna.

- está bien –

- No hay problema, yo mismo me las arreglo – dijo apresurado el ojinegro.

- vente Hoto y deja de chillar – el Usui solo se sonrojo cuando Ren le dirigió la mirada, sin ser capaz de negarse siguió al varón menor de los Tao. Ren se dirigió al corredor, donde después de que Fausto le entregara un botiquín procedió a tomar asiento en uno de los costados del pasillo, Horo-Horo sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó a su lado.

- pásame el brazo –

- está bien – le extendió el brazo donde los vendajes estaban todos revueltos, pronto sintió como su piel se erizaba cuando esta entró en contacto con la piel del Tao, Ren había comenzado a sacar las vendas sueltas.

Horo no pude evitar pensar en algunas cosas, de hace ya un tiempo que sentía algo raro por el ojimiel, siempre pensó que todo eso era admiración, porque aunque pasara peleando y discutiendo con el Tao no podía negar que era un buen Shaman y había sido un gran jefe de equipo (obviando claramente las veces que iban a comer), pero hace poco había comenzado a dudar si aquello era realmente admiración, tenía su cabeza muy confundida, había llegado a pensar que Ren le gustaba, y eso era imposible, después de todo ambos eran hombres, eran amigos y eran rivales, así que no era factible que eso sucediera, sin embargo con los viajes, Hiro, Kenren… ya no sabía que pensar, lo que sentía era lo mismo que sentía Hiro cuando veía a Kenren… y a Hiro le gustaba el ojidorado de su época… entonces ¿A él le gustaba Ren?

- ¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy pensativo para ser tú – la voz de Ren lo sobresalto.

- nada… nada… - dijo mirando en otra dirección, si pensó que eso despistaría al Tao, estaba completamente equivocado. Ren notó de forma inmediata que algo pasaba por la cabeza del Ainu, pero prefirió no decir nada, por el momento no tenía ganas de discutir con el otro Shaman, del botiquín sacó un poco de Suero y lo roció con cuidado sobre la herida del otro, sintió un leve quejido por parte del ojinegro, el cual pasó por alto, procedió luego a colocar una gasa nueva y posteriormente a vendar la herida. El chico de Hokkaido soltó un suspiro que llamó la atención de Ren

- ¿mm? –

- ¿alguna vez has sentido que estas encerrado en una pequeña caja… y no puedes salir? – comenzó a hablar Horo-Horo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

- ¿has sentido que todo lo que pasa frente a ti es algo que ya estaba decidido y por más que te niegues debes seguir aquello? –

- sí, lo he sentido –

- ¿has pensado que tu destino es morir Ren? – todas las preguntas del ainu eran extrañas, y oscuras, eso le preocupo un poco.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –

- desde que desperté esa es la sensación que he tenido – esto último sorprendió a Ren, lo que causo que apretara el vendaje sin querer - ¡Au! –

- debes estar exagerando Horo-Horo –

- puede ser… pero esa sensación hace que tenga una opresión en el pecho, no quiero morir Ren y eso asusta… y mucho – los ojos negros de Horo-Horo chocaron contra los dorados de Ren.

Y fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para ambos, quizás la metáfora fuera un completo cliché y el hecho de sentir que su mundo se detenía podía llegar al punto de ser empalagosa, pero eso era lo que sentía, siempre se había preguntado el cómo alguien podía tener los ojos dorados y que ha esa misma persona se le vieran tan bien, como si fueran dos piscinas de oro fundido, bajo un poco más su vista, los la labios de Ren también eran perfectos, eran de un rosado que te atraía, eran finos y elegantes, todo en él era… perfecto, sí, esa era la palabra.

Ren por otro lado estaba consciente de todo, no se había ido a otra dimensión como su compañero, pero sin embargo, esto no quitaba el hecho que se había percatado del actual mutismo y escrutinio de su amigo, Horo-Horo estaba raro, eso estaba más que claro, hasta sus acciones lo demostraban, el simple hecho de mirarlo sin percatarse de que él estaba mirándolo de vuelta era mucho. Él a diferencia del chico de Hokkaido tenía muy claro sus sentimientos, o se los habían hecho aclarar, sabía que el boca floja que tenia por compañero era algo más que eso, el nunca se preocupo por nadie, solo por su hermana, y sus sentimientos hacia el Hoto distaban mucho a parecerse a los que sentía por Jun, ¿amistad? Eso era lo que sentía por el bobo de la sonrisa eterna y los demás. Pero por Horo-Horo era un inevitable intercambio de peleas, el querer que su atención este solo y exclusivamente en su persona, eso no podía ser catalogado como mera amistad.

Y como si algo les hubiera llamado a ambos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, cada uno dejando que sus cuerpos se guiaran por cuenta propia…

- Chicos –

… Sin embargo la voz de Yoh era perfecta para hacerles entrar en razón, Horo-Horo volteo con rapidez su rostro al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un carmín muy sutil, pero evidente, Ren por otro lado no pudo evitar simplemente maldecir de manera mental a su camarada.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó ingenuamente el Asakura.

- nada – respondió de mala gana el Tao, al tiempo que volvía con su labor.

- Oye Hoto, te ves enfermo… ¿seguro que estás bien? –

- S-Si lo estoy –

- mmm… - no muy conforme con la contestación Yoh colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente de su amigo – aún tienes temperatura al parecer -

- ¿eh? – fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios del Usui ya que otra mano, más pálida, más fina se colocó frente su campo de visión para luego posarse sobre su frente, al percatarse de quien pertenecía dicha mano no pudo más que sorprenderse.

- verdad, tienes un poco de fiebre – concordó el Tao, quien era el dueño de dicha mano, mirando a Yoh.

- será mejor que vayas a descansar, aun no te recuperas de los viajes tal parece –

- pero Yoh… - iba a alegar, pero la voz de Anna le impidió seguir alegando.

- hace caso de una buena vez, después enviaremos a alguien a que te deje comida –

- pero yo… -

- no te he preguntado, es una orden – el frío tono que había ocupado la Itako había hecho que el joven Ainu pensara una vez más lo que iba a hacer.

- si Anna –

- Pilika acompaña a tu hermano, no vaya a ser que el tonto se trate de fugar –

- claro – luego ambos hermanos se vieron subiendo las escaleras una con una sonrisa y el otro refunfuñando y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

- me preocupa – habló esta vez Lyserg quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- mmm… - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Yoh.

- el que ha salido más afectado en todo esto es Horo-Horo… como si esto fuera un pesadilla que lo persiguiera – Ryuu miraba preocupado el lugar por donde ambos ainu habían desaparecido.

- es cierto… - comentó Manta.

- será mejor que entremos a comer… después pensaremos bien esto – sin esperar a nadie Anna entró al comedor y los demás no dudaron en seguirla.

Ya era un poco más de medio día, Pilika había regresado al rato después de haber dejado a su hermano acostado, estaba preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo curiosa, por lo que no tardó en comenzar un interrogatorio, que sinceramente, ninguno de los presentes tenia ánimos de responder.

- creo que alguien debería llevarle de comer a Horo – dijo dudoso Manta, ellos ya habían acabado de almorzar y le parecía justo que el ojinegro no se perdiera una comida, especialmente porque parecía necesitarla.

- Ren ve a dársela – ordenó Anna.

- yo puedo ir a dejársela – dijo enojada Pilika.

- dije Ren, ahora mueve tu trasero Tao – Anna como siempre, no tenia decoro ni esperaba respuesta de los demás.

Sin ánimos de alegar, el joven Tao se levantó en silencio con dirección a la cocina. Por otro lado Horo-Horo estaba descansando en su futon, su hermana le había hecho colocarse una Yukata blanca, pero como bien se conoce la naturaleza inquieta del peliazul no se pudo quedar haciendo nada, por lo que ahora se encontraba maldiciendo su mala suerte, tenía hambre, tenia frío, tenía fiebre y más encima su muñeca le estaba doliendo a horrores, no podía estar peor. Pero quizás el chico había hablado antes de tiempo porque de la nada pudo sentir, aunque débil, la presencia del mayor de los Asakura, alarmado levanto la vista, sólo para encontrar al susodicho con una impecable sonrisa sentado en el marco de la ventana, como si nada le molestase.

- ¿desde cuándo estas ahí? –

- hace no mucho, pero lo suficiente para oírte maldecir, nunca pensé que tuviera un vocabulario tan florido Hotito – dicha afirmación no pudo sino ser acompañada con una sonrisa torcida.

- puedo ocupar ese "florido" vocabulario contra tu persona Hao… - dijo enojado.

- vamos, no seas así… y yo que te vine a ver –

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? –

- una simple charla, tómalo como una visita de caridad –

- no necesito tu caridad, lárgate –

- a mí nadie me hecha azulito – en menos de un parpadeo la figura del Shaman de fuego estaba frente a él y había cogido su muñeca lastimada – eres como él… - sin miramientos apretó la muñeca que sostenía, causando que apareciera una mueca de dolor en la cara de Horo-Horo.

- déjame en paz – levantó su puño con parte de su poder espiritual para atacarlo, sin embargo sintió como este se evaporaba y su fuerza se desvanecía, Hao sólo tuvo que detener el débil golpe del chico, su sonrisa se había ampliado, claro que no estaba jugando limpio, el nunca lo hacía, pero ahora se valían todas las cartas o eso pensaba él, levantó ahora ambas manos del chico para dejarlas sobre la cabeza de ambos y luego acercó su rostro al contrario.

Eran iguales, simplemente iguales, mismo ojos, mismo color de pelo, mismo aroma, misma aura, solo pequeños detalles que los diferenciaban, pero ambos, ambos eran apasionados, luchadores y por sobre todo, ambos le detestaban.

- sabemos muy bien que me deseas tanto como yo a ti – aquellas palabras asustaron al chico de los hielos – solo debes dejar… ¿cómo se dice?… ¡ah! Si… llevar – sin más comenzó a acercar su rostro al del otro chico.

- … ¡aléjate Hao! – sin embargo, el otro chico colocó sobre su agarra más presión para lastimarlo, Horo-Horo no iba a soltar ningún quejido, no, no con tal de no darle en el gusto, pero cada vez sentía que su poder espiritual le era quitado… poco a poco, sintió como Hao aplicaba más presión hasta que termino acostado con Hao sobre él, sus brazos estaban al lado de su cabeza fuertemente sujetos por el Shaman de fuego.

- vamos Horo-Horo… te gustara – y basto que dijera eso para luego inclinarse y posar sus labios sobre los contrarios, este abrió sus ojos impresionado, no había ni alcanzado a asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando sintió una mano sobre su pecho la cual poco a poco comenzaba a subir, se percató que ahora sus dos manos eran sujetas sobre su cabeza con una sola de las manos de Hao. Trato de soltarse, claro que lo intento, pero cada vez estaba más débil, el miedo y la desesperación comenzaban a ahogarlo. Entre sus muchos intentos consiguió alejar al otro.

- ¡déjame Hao! Me das asco, no me vuelvas a tocar… - el Asakura solo sonrío, eran exactamente iguales, apretó con más fuerza su agarra lo que causo que un gemido de dolor abandonara los labios del ojinegro, Hao aprovecho esto para poder profundizar el beso.

¿Porque le pasaba esto a él?, sentía tanto asco, tanta repulsión hacia sí mismo por permitir esto, por no poder defenderse. Alarmado sintió de pronto como la mano que estaba en su pecho ahora estaba sobre una de sus rodillas y comenzaba a deslizarse por su muslo, estaba asustado… no quería, no quería que esto continuara… Ren…

Por otro lado, Ren estaba preparando todo lo necesario para llevarle de comer al peliazul, repentinamente sintió como una opresión se instalaba en su pecho y como una aura pesada se apoderaba del lugar, miró en todo su entorno, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar… alarmado abrió sus ojos. Horo-Horo.

- ¡Ren! – Yoh entró presuroso a la cocina.

- ¿qué? –

- ve a ver a Horo-Horo –

- ¿también lo sentiste? –

- si, apúrate, me preocupa –

- voy – sin esperar respuesta salió casi corriendo del lugar.

- Annita, ¿Por qué no nos dejas ir también? – Yoh se volteó y pudo ver en la salida del comedor a Senki y Gokin bloquear el paso.

- yo sé lo que hago Yoh –

- pero… -

- ¿no eres tu el que siempre dice que todo saldrá bien?... – el chico sonrió.

- tienes razón –

Subió los dichosos escalones de dos en dos, aquella presencia se sentía cada vez más pesada, no era poderosa, pero si extremadamente asfixiante, la presencia provenía de la habitación que ahora era utilizada por el Ainu, furioso reconoció la dichosa presencia, sin esperar se ganó frente a la puerta para abrirla de golpe, lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Hao estaba a horcajadas sobre Horo-Horo, con una de sus manos sujetándole una de sus muñecas y la otra perdida entre los pliegues de la yukata a nivel de sus muslos, una ira desbordante le inundó y su poder espiritual puedo ser sentido quizás por toda la cuadra o tal vez más.

- ¡carajo! – gruño Hao, un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por sus labios, Horo-Horo le había mordido cuando se vio distraído por la aparición del chino.

- ¡HAO! – al oírlo el nombrado levantó la vista, en su rostro una perfecta sonrisa de superioridad se había instalado.

- Hola Ren -

- ¡aléjate! – Gruño Horo-Horo – maldito seas Hao – con fuerzas salidas de la nada, pataleo y se movió en un intento de liberarse, Ren entró a la habitación sin perder tiempo con toda la intención de atacar al Shaman del fuego, sin embargo éste con un rápido movimiento llegó al lado de la ventana.

- jejeje nos veremos después – Horo-Horo al verse libre se alejó lo más posible del otro chico, Ren se ganó entre los dos, no quería ningún sorpresa – _te voy ganando _– un susurró que fue perfectamente escuchado por el Tao, pero que no logró entender en aquellas palabras el significado que tenían. Apretó los puños, si ese mal nacido se refería sobre los avances con el piliazul, el muy animal era un idiota, a la fuerza eso no contaba, nada de lo que hiciera Hao con respecto al ainu contada, el no lo permitiría. Soltó un suspiro, no quería que Horo se percatara de lo enojado que estaba.

- ¿estás bien? – sí, pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía que más decir, pero se sorprendió de no recibir respuesta de éste - ¿Horo-Horo?- preguntó al tiempo que se volteaba a verlo.

Este tenía su mirada anclada al suelo, tenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza, se sentía tan inútil, tan impotente, se sentía débil, por no haber logrado liberarse de Hao el solo, y un pensamiento horrible llegó a su mente ¿qué tal si Ren no hubiera llegado a tiempo?

- Horo-Horo – alegó Ren acercándose, pero no se percató que las sabanas habían quedado desechas y una de ellas había causado que perdiera el equilibrio, puede que suene el típico accidente de una novela, pero era lo que a ellos les había pasado. Sintió su cuerpo precipitarse contra el de su compañero, el dolor no quedo ausente de esto, pero cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, se vieron en las condiciones en las que quedaron.

Era como una repetición de la escena anterior, Ren estaba a horcajadas sobre Horo-Horo, sin embargo aquí una de las manos del ainu quedo cerca de su rostro y la otra sobre su cabeza, su cinta había terminado por ceder y los mechones no tardaron en cubrir su frente, su yukata había quedado mal puesta por lo que uno de los lados se había corrido dejando a la vista uno de los blancos hombros de Horo-Horo, este miraba sorprendido a Ren ahora sobre sus mejillas un lindo color rosa las había poblado. Ren también estaba como sorprendido, el tener una vista de ese estado del Ainu le era totalmente nueva y desconocida, tenía más que claro que su "amigo" era un chico con un gran atractivo, quien era alegre y bromista, sabía muy bien que Horo era ingenuo e inocente, pero verle así, con la inocencia a la flor de piel, que más que darle un encanto de niño, le daba un encanto de un ángel que trataba de seducirle y embrujarle y le quiso, le quiso de una forma que nunca pesó, todo era tan nuevo, tan fascinante.

- Yo… - no sabía que decir, las palabras no salían de su garganta, Ren no dejaba de mirarle y aquello le ponía cada vez más nervioso. Sin embargo un fuerte portazo dio a conocer que más personas habían entrado a la habitación.

- ¡Horo-Horo! ¡Ren! – la voz de Yoh se escuchaba preocupada, pero para desgracia de ambos chicos, este no venia solo; Chocolove, Anna, Lygser, el mismo Yoh, Manta y Pilika ahora les observaban desde la entrada de la puerta, todo había sido tan rápido que no les dio el tiempo de separarse.

- eeeehh… - se oyó la débil voz de Manta, Ren ya más despierto se alejó de Horo-Horo un poco sonrojado.

- No es lo que piensan – exclamó, la ricita de alguien rompió el incomodo silencio y para sorpresa de los presentes esta no provenían de Yoh como muchos podrían a ver pensado, este se volteó para mirar impresionado como la joven Itako trataba, en vano, retener la risa que le atacaba. Horo-Horo por otra parte se sentó y arregló su yukata, en su rostro aun se podía apreciar un fiero sonrojo, nadie decía nada y eso era lo que más incomodaba a Ren.

- Ren… ¿Dónde se fue Hao? – habló un poco más repuesta la Itako.

- se largo – dijo enojado.

- ¿qué le hizo a Horo-Horo?- preguntó esta vez con cierto grado de preocupación en su tono de voz, al oír eso todos centraron su vista en el peliazul, y pudieron ver como este apretaba fuertemente sus puños, sin aguantar más se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

- hermano –

- déjalo Pilika – habló Yoh.

- no creo que sea conveniente decirlo Anna – respondió el Tao.

- está bien… pero tarde o temprano tendrás que contarnos… ahora todo el mundo muévanse –

- Si - no lo pensaron dos veces antes de obedecer las órdenes de esta. Los únicos que quedaron en el lugar fueron Ren, Yoh y Anna.

- ¿no vas a ir a buscarlo? – preguntó la Itako.

- ¿sabías lo que pasaría Annita? –

- era un presentimiento –

- Anna – alegó el Tao.

- luego me gustaría escuchar la historia con detalles –

- no pasó nada, y no te diría nada si algo hubiera pasado – exclamó enojado.

- jijiji tampoco el hecho de decir que son solo amigos –

- diablos – pequeño detalle pasado por alto.

- nunca negaste que te atraía el Ainu ese - dijo con un aire de victoria la chica.

- ya no tiene caso intentarlo – respondió de mala gana.

- "Un destino de fuego, es lo que ustedes comparten" – cito Anna pensativa – creo que ahora entiendo un poco más esas palabras –

- hay que esperar a ver lo que sucede – exclamó Ren al tiempo que caminaba a la salida de la habitación.

- tiene su orgullo herido, será mejor dejarlo solo por hoy – dijo Yoh.

- ya lo sé… - y sin esperar una palabra más el ojimiel salió del lugar.

- bien esto se a complicada más – soltó un suspiro el Asakura.

- pero será productivo –

- jijijiji –

Así el día comenzó a transcurrir, Horo-Horo pasó la mayor parte del tiempo sobre el techo de la pensión, por orden de Anna, le dejaron solo, sin embargo debidamente vigilado desde la distancia, nadie quería que el incidente ocurrido anteriormente se volviera a repetir. Yoh le dejó un poco de comida, pero aún no había probado bocado, Pilika aún seguía aturdida, sumado además el hecho que estaba enojada y confundida.

Aturdida por la comprometedora posición en la que habían encontrado a su hermano y Ren, enojada porque sentía que su hermano "un hombre" le iba ganando, porque puede que sea despistada, pero no tonta y se había percatado de las miradas que Ren le daba a su hermano y confundida porque al parecer algo le había sucedido a su hermano con relación a Hao, pero no sabía qué cosa.

Mientras tanto Ren estaba apoyado en uno de los arboles que pertenecía a los jardines de la pensión meditando sobre lo ocurrido, después de que todo se calmara logró pensar con más claridad las cosas y se sintió contento por lo que descubrió, al parecer al ojinegro no le era totalmente indiferente ya que en ningún momento trato de alejarlo de si, incluso la ocasión cuando le vendó el brazo pudo notar como el ojinegro quería tener un contacto con él, pero como siempre Yoh había interrumpido, ese chico debía tener un súper radar que le indicaba en que momentos debía aparecer si quería arruinar un momento importante, si, Yoh era así.

- señorito –

- dime Basón –

- ¿le ocurre algo? –

- nada –

- lo he notado un poco raro desde que llegó –

- ¿por qué lo dices? –

- no sabría decírselo, sin embargo ahora quería comentarle algo en relación a sus recuerdos de los viajes, como su espíritu acompañante puedo ver ciertos retazos, en ellos salió un espíritu llamado Sen ¿verdad? –

- ¿le conoces? – preguntó extrañado el Tao.

- lo que sucede señorito, es que la lanza que usted ha tenido desde pequeño fue uno de los tesoros que fue dejado por un tigre imponente, este se auto llamó Sen, el representante de la luz –

- ¿qué? –

- esto ocurrió más o menos en mi época de soldado, cuando estaba vivo… si he calculado bien, debió haber sido 20 a 25 años después del torneo –

- vaya… -

- este espíritu, aunque no lo podría asegurar porque todo el mundo podía verlo, el clima de donde estábamos era duro y las tormentas de nieve nunca terminaban, pero cuando el apareció estas habían amainado para solo ser una simple brisa… pero no vino solo, a su lado había un gran lobo…-

- ¿con Li? –

- es lo más probable, el tigre traía consigo una lanza y una espada, mientras que el lobo cargaba con una diadema y un rosario –

- ¿qué sucedió? –

- Sen dejó la lanza en lo más profundo de la montaña, la más alta y peligrosa de la zona, Li se encargó de que el clima de esta siempre fuera terrible, que la nieve nunca desapareciera, muchos pensamos que era un gran tesoro lo que ellos habían ido a guardar, muchos fueron a buscarlo, pero casi nunca nadie regresaba… -

- hasta que los Tao lo consiguieron –

- así es señorito –

- mmm… es demasiada casualidad –

- pienso igual –

Después de aquella conversación el Tao decidió ir a su habitación a descansar, ya era bastante tarde, y pese que habían estado durmiendo por dos semanas debido a los viajes, sentían sus cuerpos cansados, como si todo ese tiempo que durmieron no hubiera pasado.

Horo-Horo había regresado a su cuarto, su vigilancia estaba esta vez a cargo de Ryuu, cuando Ren llegó al segundo piso pudo ver como éste se había quedado dormido apoyado a la pared.

- menudo guardia – decidió dar un vistazo a la habitación del Hoto, por cualquier cosa. Horo-Horo estaba sentado en la ventana, su vista completamente atenta al cielo estrellado, no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia ya que no se volteo cuando abrió la puerta, pero luego este se giró para mirarle un poco apenado.

- ¿quieres entrar? –

- sólo viene a ver si tu guardia seguía viva, pero al parecer se ha quedado dormido –

- no soy tan débil – exclamó enojado.

- lo dudo – su sonrisa de superioridad no tardo en aparecer.

- ¡Oye! No es mi culpa, tengo las heridas de Hiro –

- ya, ya, deja de llorar –

- eres odioso –

- y tu un escandaloso –

- en la otra época soy más fuerte –

- no estoy tan convencido de eso – decidió irse a su cuarto, el hielito al parecer estaba mejor, se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

- engreído –

- cabeza de púas –

- ¡Tiburón! –

- ¡Cabeza de Hielo! –

- ¡¡Saca Corchos!! –

- ¡¡Hielito!! – pero la "conversación" distaba mucho a terminar.

- ya amigos, no se peleen – Yoh había aparecido y los observaba con una sonrisa floja, como las que siempre traía.

- ¿qué haces acá Yoh? –

- jijiji me dio sed, pero al parecer interrumpí su cita de media noche – ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

- ¡¡Estás Loco!! – sin poder guardar silencio ambos le alegaron al joven Asakura.

- siempre me ha sorprendido lo coordinados que pueden llegar a ser jijijiji –

- me largo – sin esperar respuesta Ren salió del lugar.

- buenas noches Ren – se despidió Yoh.

- buenas… - y cerró la puerta de manera brusca.

- uufff… - suspiró Horo-Horo.

- ¿mh? ¿Sucede algo Horo? –

- jejeje no puedo dormir – le sonrió el pelinegro.

- ya veo, tú dormiste bastante también en el otro tiempo –

- si –

- ¿cómo te sientes? –

- bien… o eso creo –

- ¿crees? –

- mi heridas están mejor, pero mi orgullo… no está muy bien –

- comprendo –

- no tengo un orgullo tan inflado como el del chinito, pero lo tengo… y lo que hizo Hao... – apretó los puños al tiempo que fruncía el seño.

- ¿Qué hizo? –

- ¿eh?... bueno, si Ren no hubiera llegado… - apretó aun mas los puños.

- Horo… -

- … sabes muy bien lo que Hao quería con Hiro, si hubiera seguido, el deseo de él se hubiera cumplido… -

- … -

- pensé que Ren te lo había dicho –

- él no quiso hablar de eso, sabía que el tema te afectaba… -

- una locura – dijo con una sonrisa triste – el tiburón preocupado por mi… ¿Quién lo diría? –

- él siempre lo ha estado – lo regañó Yoh.

- ¿eh? –

- medítalo Hoto, incluso arriesgo su vida por ti, eso es muy valioso… -

- lo sé… -

- te ha cuidado, cierto, como lo hacen todos… pero tu estas más presente que el resto para él –

- ¿qué quieres decir? –

- piénsalo… tú estás igual – sin decir nada más Yoh salió del lugar dejando a un Horo-Horo confundido.

- ¿igual? –

Y así el siguiente día llegó, el primero en despertar fue Ryuu quien se había golpeado en la cabeza cuando trató de acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, con rapidez se fue a la concina tratando de simular que no se había dormido. Las siguientes en despertar fueron Tamao y Anna, la última comenzó su animada rutina de despertar a todo el mundo, aunque su objetivo era solo despertar a los ocupantes de la pensión.

- ya va Anna… párale al chillido – el osado de decir aquello había sido un moreno a medio despertar.

- ¿me estas callando? – la imperiosa voz de la Itako lo hizo despertar por completo.

- NO, que va, solo cantaba… es una muy famosa… ¿no la conocías?… jejeje – el pobre moreno sudaba a mares.

- ¿hermano? – la interrogación de Pilika salvo al moreno de una muerte segura. Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor a acepción del nombrado - ¿y mi hermano? -

- mm… pensé que había bajado – exclamó Yoh.

- ¿donde rayos se metió ese tonto? – alegó Ren.

- ya llegue, ahora ni le dejan a uno ir al baño con tranquilidad – se quejó el norteño quien había entrado a la habitación con una cara de sueño muy evidente.

- ¿mala noche? – preguntó Yoh.

- mala noche - confirmó el otro, éste tomó asiento aun lado de Ren sin percatarse de su acción.

- ¿por qué no dormiste? – se atrevió a preguntar Lysger.

- porque no tenía sueño y cuando llegó, escuche los "llamados" de Anna – no era tonto, ni loco decía enfrente de la Itako "alaridos" como había querido decir desde un principio.

- pero es algo más que sueño ¿verdad? – preguntó perspicaz la chica.

- solo me duele un poco la cabeza – dirigió su mano hacía el plato de las tostadas, pero otra mano chocó de improviso con la suya, al parecer Ren había tenido la misma intención – perdón… - rápidamente recogió su mano y miró en otra dirección un poco sonrojado.

- ¿y cómo le harán desde ahora? – Manta había llegado temprano esa mañana por lo que había podido sentarse a la mesa con los demás.

- nada… sólo podemos esperar – dijo tranquilamente Yoh.

- Hoto… – habló Anna.

- ¡Horo! – alegó antes de dejarla continuar.

- me importa un rábano, desde ahora no puedes estar solo… es una orden –

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó enojado.

- lo que oíste –

- ¡puedo cuidarme solo! –

- lo sabemos, pero no sabemos cómo te afectan a ti los viajes, no podemos arriesgarnos –

- pero Anna… -

- Creo que Annita tiene razón… jijiji –

- per… -

- hace casó chico de hielo – habló por fin el Tao.

- ¡aaggh!... son imposibles, hagan los que se le dé la gana… ¡pero me dejan solo en el baño! –

- jijiji –

- por supuesto –

El resto del día pasó con rapidez, a algunos les tocó hacer los quehaceres de la casa mientras que otros cumplían su rol de acompañar y vigilar al joven Ainu. Por mucho que no le agradaba la idea, fue vigilado todo el día, no le incomodaba el hecho de estar todo el día con alguien, y no se sentía mal porque sabía que sus amigos estaban con él porque así lo querían, pero se sentía de cierta forma débil.

En un turno en especial prefirió quedarse quieto, lo único que hizo fue sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol bajo la atenta mirada de Ren, se sentía nervio cerca de él, aún no sabía ni entendía muchas cosas, lo que si sabía era que por una vez no quería pelear ni discutir con él, simplemente quería disfrutar de su compañía, un gesto que no paso desapercibido por el peliviolacio, pronto la noche llegó y todos decidieron irse a descansar temprano.

Ren ya se había ido a acostar, y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido después de 2 horas de dar vueltas en la cama, sin embargo antes que esto pasara el ruido de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, alguien había entrado a su habitación, esta fue cerrada con el mismo cuidado con la que fue abierta, no paso mucho cuando sintió un cuerpo arrodillarse a su lado, no podía identificar muy bien la presencia, así que estaba muy alerta de los movimientos del intruso.

- Ren… - le habló el intruso, cuando identificó la voz se sorprendió – Ren… ¿estás despierto? –

- ¿qué sucede Hoto? – se volteo para darle la cara a su compañero y confirmarle de paso que estaba despierto. Entonces se percató que el ojinegro llevaba puesto una yukata blanca y en sus brazos cargaba una almohada la cual abrasaba contra su pecho.

- bueno… - comenzó un poco ¿avergonzado?

- ¿qué pasa? –

- yo no… no puedo dormir… y… quería… quería saber si puedo dormir aquí… contigo – eso era algo que Ren nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, las mejillas del ojidorado fueron invadidas por un suave carmín, daba gracias que el lugar estaba a oscuras. - ¿Ren? –

- está bien – sin más se corrió para darle un poco de espacio, pronto sintió como Horo-Horo se acomodaba a su lado, sintió el calor del ainu envolverlo junto con su aroma, nunca se imagino que algo así pudiera pasar.

- gracias – dijo en un susurro.

- de nada – al parecer lo ocurrido con Hao le seguía afectando, sintió la dulce y acompasada respiración de Horo-Horo quien inconscientemente comenzó a acercársele en busca de calor, esto hizo que Ren se colocara más nervioso y sin embargo sonrió y dejó que el sueño lo dominara, esta sería la primera vez que dormiría tan bien en tanto tiempo.

Continuara….

* * *

Como prometí los proyectos han sido reactivados, espero que este cap les haya gustado y ojala continuen leyendo xD

me ha dado una pena que la Sección de Shaman King sea tan poco visitada y cada ves allan menos fic. hay que revivir nuestro amor por esta seríe xD

Bien, muchas gracias a las personas que opinaron y dejaron sus felicitaciones

^^ nos vemos en la actualizacion de "3 milenios en espera de un amor"

Bye bye

PD: Ojala que las antiguas escritoras comiencen a regresar :3


End file.
